hand some girl
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: ::: sequel/chaptered ::: shikamaru yang tidak mau menjadi pengusaha, harus membuat dirinya menikahi temari.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini fic pertama saya, ditulis tanpa peduli dengan EYD serta diksi yang lugas. Bisa dikatakan _'yang penting nulisnya hepy', _Pada akhirnya saya harus merevisi ulang semua diksi dan EYD-nya dikarenakan mendapat _semburan _tegas dalam pemilihan diksi. terima kasih atas reviewsnya. Meskipun telah direvisi, namun tetap saja fic ini tidak terhindar dari typo(s) yang _suka_ _eksis._ /Plak #abaikan

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Hagiwara Nachi.**

**Genre : Drama/ Romance.**

**Main Cast : ShikaTema.**

**Length : Sequel/ Chaptered.**

**Warning : Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, etc.**

**...Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kilatan cahaya semakin menyilaukan mata. Di ruangan inilah Sabaku no Temari menjalani profesinya sebagai model. Meskipun baru menginjak usia 19 tahun, namun ia telah menjadi artis profesional selama delapan tahun. Wajah manisnya selalu menghiasi majalah-majalah ternama.

"Temari, setelah ini kita akan berangkat ke studio galaksi untuk pemotretan busana tradisional jepang ..." Matsuri, wanita berambut pendek dengan warna cokelat itu adalah _manager_ Temari. Ia telah menjadi _manager_-nya semenjak karir Temari dimulai. Ialah orang yang paling mengerti Temari dalam hal apa pun setelah delapan tahun bersama.

Matanya menatap kesal, "Apa tidak ada sedikit waktu untuk makan siang? Aku bosan harus memakan _suplemen_ terus menerus ..." Jadwalnya yang padat hampir tidak mengenalkannya pada nasi sebagai makanan pokok. Untungnya, _suplemen_ yang ia makan mampu memenuhi hasrat lapar dan menjadikan suku cadang tenaganya selagi beraktifitas. Meskipun _suplemen _itu hanya berupa pil kaplet.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin makan, Aku akan menyuruh Izumo membeli makanan untuk dikonsumsi di mobil."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu. Makan siang dimobil bisa membuatku kehilangan selera." Tolaknya sembari berlalu menuju ruang pemotretan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Laporan untuk bulan ini menaik cukup drastis tuan ..."

"Terima kasih Tayuya, ini semua berkat kerja keras para karyawan _Nara Group_." Shikaku Nara, meski memiliki empat cabang perusahaan, ia tetap menjadi presiden utama untuk seluruh perusahan Nara _Group_. Hal ini cukup aneh untuk dilakukan lelaki paruhbaya sepertinya.

"Em, maaf jika saya bertanya ..., apa putra tuan memang tidak ingin melanjutkan perusahaan ini?" meskipun terdengar seperti pertanyaan pribadi, tetapi hal ini adalah perihal kelanjutan nasib Nara _Group. _Pimpinan perusahaan ini hanya memiliki satu orang anak laki-laki. Tapi bukannya melanjutkan perusahaan, sang anak lebih memilih pekerjaan negara sebagai polisi.

"Awalnya aku juga bingung. Shikamaru telah memilih jalannya sebagai polisi, bukan sebagai pengusaha. Tapi tenanglah, aku telah mendapatkan solusi terbaik untuk perusahaan ini ..." Shikaku tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia memiliki rencana besar yang mampu menyelesaikan masalah kepenerusan Nara _Group_ yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaaaciiim!"

"Apa kau alergi?" Naruto, laki-laki berambut kuning yang menjadi rekan kerja sekaligus temannya sedari SMA itu mencoba mencari tahu keadaan Shikamaru.

Tangannya meraih tisu yang terletak di ujung meja, "Tidak, aku rasa hanya sedikit terhirup debu, hoaam ..., merepotkan." Kuapan lebarnya terdengar di sela-sela pembicaraannya.

"Mungkin saja seseorang sedang membicarakanmu." Satu lagi rekan kerja Shikamaru yang juga berasal satu sekolah dengannya dan Naruto, Kiba. Begitulah mereka memanggilnya.

"Mitos apa itu? Merepotkan!" seruan itulah yang menjadi jawabannya. Satu hal yang akan selalu kau ingat dari Shikamaru yaitu kuapan lebar dan kalimat 'merepotkan'-nya

"Bisakan dalam sehari kau tidak mengatakan 'merepotkan'?" Naruto memperagakan gaya Shikamaru dengan fasih.

"Hn ..." Ia hanya menatap sayu.

"Apa tidak ada pembahasan lain ...? hey Shika, bagaimana dengana ayahmu? bukannya ayahmu masih memaksamu untuk mengurus perusahaan Nara _Group_?"

"Kiba benar, lagi pula mengapa kau susah payah mencari pekerjaan? Sementara pekerjaan yang menjanjikan sudah ada di depan mata." Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak berminat menanggapi hal berbau perusahaan. Matanya menatap Naruto malas, "Ini jalanku, bekerja seperti pengusaha hanya menikmati hasil usaha keluarga dan meneruskannya ..., Lagi pula jadi pengusaha itu bukan cita-citaku." Meskipun terkenal dingin dan cuek, Namun penerus Nara _Group_ ini sangat mandiri dan tidak pernah mengandalkan jerih payah keluarga sebagai harta untuk bersenang-senang. Mobil, rumah dan harta yang ia punya saat ini bukan berasal dari keluarganya melainkan hasil usahanya sendiri dalam bekerja.

"Kau benar ..., Terkadang, banyak orang kaya karena warisan keluarganya saja. Mereka yang seperti itu tidak akan tahu bagaimana proses untuk dapat menjadi berhasil." Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Shikamaru.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus merasa di ibakan seperti itu? Merepotkan." Matanya makin menatap malas. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Naruto segera menarik turun tangannya dari pundak Shikamaru.

"Ayo makan siang ...!" tidak ingin terlarut dalam pertengkaran kecil, Kiba berusaha mencairkan suasana dan mengajak ke dua rekannya untuk makan siang.

Meskipun berada dalam hal yang bertolak belakang antara keinginana Shikaku dan Shikamaru. namun, Keduanya masih memiliki hubungan yang baik sebagai ayah dan anak. Shikaku tak pernah melarang Shikamaru untuk menjadi mandiri dan memilih pekerjaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huachim!"

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan tuan ..." Tayuya hanya tersenyum sembari memberikan tisu kepada pimpinan perusahaan yang berada satu lift dengannya. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum tanpa arti.

**...o0o...**

"Jadi, apa kita sepakat?"

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu saat ini, tapi ini berbeda. Aku hanya memiliki Temari sebagai putriku. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru menikah dengan anak laki-lakiku?" siapa lagi yang membicarakan Temari selain Sabaku Rei, orang tua terakhir yang dimiliki Temari. Saat itu, istrinya meninggal ketika melahirkan Temari.

"Aku mengerti putrimu belum mapan untuk menikah, tapi menurutku tidak masalah jika itu bersama Shikamaru. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja dengan Shikamaru yang telah mapan ...," dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, ia merekomendasikan putra semata wayangnya, "... aku ingin beristirahat dari perusahaan, dan juga menginginkan seseorang menggantikan kedudukanku di perusahaan Nara ...," Shikaku menatap mantap kepada sahabatnya Sabaku Rei, "... aku mohon bantulah aku ...!" lanjutnya kembali.

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku akan berbicara dengan putriku dulu." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan, Sabaku Rei masih belum bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

"Ya, aku juga akan membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru." Shikaku dapat bernafas lega. Meskipun belum mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti, usahanya untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu membuahkan setitik harapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APAA? ..., MENIKAH!?" gerakan refleks berdirinya menyebabkan kursi itu terhentak jatuh ke lantai. Lama tidak berjumpa, membuat Temari senang ketika dikunjungi sang ayah dan diajak makan malam bersama. Alih-alih terhibur dari rutinitas padatnya, ia justru dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit.

"Temari ..." Sabaku Rei hanya berusaha membimbing anaknya agar kembali mendudukan diri, seorang pelayan membantu menegakkan kursi milik putrinya itu.

"Jadi ini yang ayah inginkan! setelah lama tidak bertemu, ayah mengajakku makan sasimi ikan kembung kesukaasku hanya untuk sogokan agar aku menikah?"

Sabaku Rei hanya dapat menepuk dahinya. Temari putri ketiga Sabaku Rei ini memang telah tinggal jauh dari keluarganya. Sejak SMP ia memilih masuk ke asrama putri di Konohagakuen. Tentu saja ia meninggalkan keluarganya yang berada di Suna. Sejak di Konohagakuenlah seseorang menemukan bakatnya dan mengajaknya bergabung di _agency idol school_ hingga karirnya melenjit sebagai model majalah terkenal tiga tahun belakangan.

"Ayah ..., aku baru menginjak 19 tahun? aku takut karir ku sebagai model bisa terganggu."

"Ayah mengerti, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu! Kau berada jauh dari Suna ..., Tanpa keluarga, Hidup hanya di apartemen, tanpa ada yang mengontrol dirimu. Karena itulah ayah memintamu untuk menikah dengan putra sahabat ayah." Dengan kesungguhan hatinya, Sabaku Rei berusaha menerangkan kepada putrinya. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan kalimat yang dapat diterima logika putri terakhirnya itu.

"Ayah berpikir aku masih seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri?" tidak ingin di remehkan, Temari menatap serius ayahnya.

"..." Sabaku Rei masih membisu dalam kediamannya.

"Ayah aku mohon ..., Aku masih ingin bebas, bahkan aku tidak punya bekal untuk menjadi seorang istri."

Ia memantapkan hati untuk menjawab penolakan putrinya, "Temari ..., dengarkan ayah! Bukan karena kau kecil atau sudah dewasa. Tapi sahabat ayah membutuhkan bantuan keluarga kita, anggap saja sebagai masa depan perusahaan kita. Hanya kau putri keluarga Sabaku ...," ia menarik nafas sejenak sembari melihat putrinya yang telah berderai air mata, "... Jika kau masih berusaha untuk menolak dan merasa bisa hidup sendiri, ayah akan mengabulkannya. Ayah tidak akan mengirimimu uang lagi. Silahkan membiayai hidup mu dari profesi model itu!"

Air mata itu mengalir tanpa menunggu perintah pemiliknya, mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi manisnya yang merona merah. Sabaku Rei tidak sampai hati melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi ia harus membujuk putri semata wayangnya itu. "... Karena kau sudah mengatakan kau bukan anak kecil lagi, ayah menyimpulkan kau bisa sendiri. Tapi jika kau merasa tak sanggup, maka menikahlah dengan putra sahabat ayah! ia yang akan bertanggung jawab atas hidupmu. Sehingga kau dapat menjadi mandiri." Kalimat itulah yang mampu ia keluarkan untuk membujuk putri semata wayangnya itu.

'_Putriku, maafkan ayahmu ini'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini ayah? Aku tidak mau!? Melihat wanita saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi menikahinya." Benar saja, sebuah _bogem _melayang ke atas kepala Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah berpikir konyol begitu ...!" Yoshino mengutuk Shikamaru, ia sudah paham kebiasaan putra semata wayangnya untuk selalu meremehkan hal yang tidak ia sukai.

"..." Shikamaru hanya memilih diam sebagai langkah penyelamatan diri dari semburan ibunya.

"Jika kau tidak mau menikah, silahkan kau ambil alih perusahaan dan berhenti menjadi polisi!" Shikaku sudah frustasi membujuk anaknya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Hal inilah yang menjadi harga mati untuk dirundingkan.

"Apa ayah yakin jika aku menikahi putrinya ia akan mengambil perusahaan dengan baik." Masih berusaha menentang, Shikamaru berusaha mengemukakan fakta kecurangan yang sering terjadi. Akan tetapi segala jawaban telah disediakan Shikaku untuk pemilik IQ 200 itu.

"Kau menikahi putrinya, Bukan kerabat jauhnya. Dia putri sahabat ayah" Shikaku memberikan penekanan pada nada suaranya.

"Itu benar Shikamaru. setelah kau menikahi putrinya, kau bisa kembali pada pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang polisi tanpa harus diminta lagi untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan." Masih dalam tatapan sinis, Yoshino ikut memaksa Shikamaru menerima perjodohan antara sahabat lama itu.

"Ia sahabat ayah sedari kecil, putra keduanya saat ini telah menyelesaikan sarjananya di Amsterdam. Jika kau mau menikahi putri ketiganya, putra keduanya akan mengambil perusahaan cabang Nara _Group_ sebagai perusahaan gabungan. jika kau berpikir kita akan di rugikan, lalu kau menikahi siapa? Setelah kau menikah, kita dan keluarga Sabaku akan menjadi keluarga besar bukan?"

Shikamaru tampak mencermati perkataan sang ayah. Ia yang selalu dipaksa untuk mengambil alih perusahaan dan berhenti menjadi polisi tentu saja sangat setuju jika ia tidak di paksa lagi. Sebagai gantinya, ia harus menikahi putri ketiga yang juga putri semata wayang dari keluarga Sabaku itu. selain untuk menjalin hubungan antara perusahaan Sabaku _Group_ dan Nara _Group_, hal ini juga dapat memecahkan masalah seputar penerus Nara _Group_.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam perdebatan, Shikamaru memutuskan keinginannya. "Aku akan memikirkannya, aku juga ingin tahu dulu siapa yang aku nikahi." Mendengar penuturan putranya, Shikaku dan Yoshino dapat bernafas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ...? apa kau akan menikah? Siapa calonmu?"

"Ntahlah, mau tidak mau aku harus menikahi putri sahabat ayahku itu. Pasti sangat merepotkan." Nadanya terdengar malas, sepertinya Kiba mengerti apa yang di rasakan sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak punya kekasihkan? Bahkan menurutku kau tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis mana pun selain Ino, Sakura, Tenten, atau Hinata?" Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari Shikamaru ikut bertanya.

Wajahnya menatap Naruto malas, "Karena wanita itu merepotkan." jelas sekali Shikamaru jenuh dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya seputar pernikahan paksanya itu. Ia mengambil langkah keluar untuk menyegarkan pikiran dari tumpukan tugas-tugasnya. Baik Kiba maupun Naruto tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara lagi.

Sinar matahari terbias dari sela-sela pepohonan, angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Pandangannya ia tadahkan ke langit, "Andai aku jadi awan, aku tidak akan terjebak dalam pernikahan bodoh ini ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kau menikah saja."

"Tidak ...! akan ku tunjukan bahwa aku bisa hidup sendiri, meskipun ayah ingin mengambil mobil, apartemen, handphone, laptop dan segalam macam benda yang ia berikan, itu tidak akan membuatku takut untuk hidup sendiri." Temari mengeras, ia merasa frustasi dengan keputusan yang membingungkan.

"Aku tidak yakin! Temari ..., Aku mengenalmu lebih dari ayahmu. Kau yang manja akan hidup di mana jika apartemenmu diambil ayahmu? tanpa mobil kau mau ke studio naik bis? apa kau yakin setelah fasilitas yang menemanimu diambil, kau masih dapat menjadi model dengan baik?" lanjutnya.

Matsuri benar, Temari yang terbiasa hidup mewah dan dimanjakan ayah serta kedua kakaknya itu memang tidak pernah merasakan hidup susah. Meskipun terpaut tinggal jauh di Konoha, akan tetapi ayahnya tidak pernah berhenti melayani kebutuhan putrinya dari Suna. Sabaku Rei akan rela meninggalkan _metting_ penting jika terjadi sesuatu dengan putrinya. Bahkan Gara yang berada di Amsterdam, serta Kankuro yang sedang sibuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan Sabaku _Group_ di Amerika akan rela pulang jika mendengar sang adik bungsu mereka sakit.

"Ya, aku belum siap ..., bagaimana karirku nanti?" renungan Temari pecah ketika ia teringat akan profesi modelnya.

"Jika profesi model yang kau khawatirkan ..., itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Mereka bukan orang yang memilihmu menjadi model karena kau belum menikah, tapi karena kau punya bakat. Apakah menurutmu tidak keren jika seorang model menikah di usia muda dan hidup sukses?"

"Aku ..., tidak punya bekal untuk menjadi istri ..." sesal Temari, ia menyadari kelemahannya selama ini, ia lebih menikmati masa mudanya dibandingkan dengan berusaha menjadi wanita dewasa.

"Kau membantunya untuk memilih pekerjaannya, maka ia harus menghormati kekuranganmu karena kau telah membantunya." Kali ini, Matsuri berhasil meyakinkan Temari untuk menikah demi permintaan ayahnya.

"Matsuri ...,"

"Hn...?"

"Terima kasih."

"Kau berkata begitu seperti esok tidak akan hidup lagi ...? ayo semangat! Bersiaplah, ganti bajumu dan tunjukan bahwa kau yang paling bersinar ...!"

Temari bersyukur masih memiliki teman bercerita ketika sedang dilanda kesibukan bahkan masalah. dan itu semua adalah Matsuri.

**...o0o...**

"Ibu, kita hanya ingin bertemu pihak mereka. Tidak perlu heboh begini bukan ...? merepotkan!" Shikamaru berjalan malas mengikuti Yoshino yang sedang menghiasi ruang makan keluarga.

"Segera pakai jasmu ...!" tanpa menanaggapi lebih banyak keluhan putranya, Yoshino menjawab singkat sambil berlalu pergi.

Penentuan hari dan tanggal pernikahan akan dilaksanakan pada jamuan malam ini. Setelah setengah jam Shikamaru sampai dikediaman orang tuanya, akhirnya Sabaku Rei beserta kedua putranya datang ke jamuan tersebut.

Matanya berusaha mencari sosok utama untuk jamuan makan malam, "Dimana putrimu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Apa aku akan menikahi laki-la ..." belum selesai Shikamaru mengeluh, Yoshino sukses menginjak kaki Shikamaru agar tidak mengeluarkan rutukannya.

"Merepotkan." serunya sendiri

"Putriku masih memiliki sedikit pekerjaan yang belum usai, sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul kemari." Jelas Sabaku Rei

Keenamnya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sebelum makanan dihidangkan, perundingan itu dimulai.

"Jadi kapan mereka akan menikah" Yoshino membuka percakapan lebih awal, harapannya untuk memiliki menantu telah sampai pada batasnya.

"He? Merepotkan, bahkan ibu juga belum tahu siapa yang akan menikah denganku ..." seru Shikamaru datar. Jemarinya memainkan sendok-sendok kecil di meja makan, ia benar-benar terlihat malas untuk mengikuti jamuan malam ini.

"Kau harus menjaganya! Itu syarat pertama." Tiba- tiba saja Kankuro memecah percakapan itu dengan nada datar dan dingin. Shikamaru hanya menatap heran, ia tidak mengatakan akan menikahi putri Sabaku itu. Alih-alih mendapat penolakan, ia justru mendapat gencatan ancaman.

"Jangan membuatnya bersedih ...! itu yang kedua." Sambung Gara. Suasana tiba-tiba mencekam ketika duo Sabaku itu berbicara.

Jemarinya berhenti memainkan sendok-sendok kecil di meja makan. Matanya menatap sinis _'Apa hak kalian memerintahku' _batinnya.

" Gara! Kankuro! Bersikaplah dengan sopan! Maafkan kedua putraku, aku harap kau tidak tersinggung ...," Sabaku Rei memecah keheningan sebelum pertumpahan darah terjadi, "... Kita bahas saja kapan pernikahannya." lanjutnya lagi

"Bagaimana jika minggu depan." Nampaknya, Shikaku benar-benar tak sabar dengan penerus Nara _Gropu _yang baru.

"Ayah? Apa tidak terlalu cepat, bukankah aku bilang ingin melihatnya dulu." Shikamaru berusaha meminta haknya atas perjanjian tempo malam.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti, ia akan datang sebentar lagi." Yoshino menatap tajam putranya, ia benar-benar berharap Shikamaru tidak membantah lagi.

"Terlalu cepat, Akan ada persiapan pesta yang matang." Gara berharap pernikahan itu tidak terjadi. Ia tidak akan rela melepaskan adik kesayangannya kepada pemuda malas seperti Shikamaru. lihat saja raut wajahnya, seperti merasa dirugikan mendapatkan Temari.

"Ya, putraku benar. aku tahu kita ingin cepat menyelesaikan pernikahan ini, agar tidak ada aktivitas yang terganggu. Bagaimana jika dua minggu ke depan." Sabaku Rei menghentikan penuturanya, sekedar memandang Shikaku dan Yoshino yang mengangguk setuju, "Satu lagi, putriku ingin menihkah di Suna."

"Kenapa ...?" sebuah pandangan heran mengarah ke Sabaku Rei. Shikaku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan Konoha. Mengadakan pesta di Suna merupakan pemilihan tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Nanti biar ia sendiri saja yang menjelaskannya."

"Lalu apa aku akan tinggal di Suna?" Shikamaru menggunakan hak bicaranya sebagai tokoh utama pernikahan.

"Tidak, kalian hanya menikah disana, setelah itu ia akan ikut denganmu." Terang Sabaku Rei

_'Merepotkan sekali, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, dari tadi mereka hanya menyebutkan adikku, putriku , lalu apa besok aku harus memanggilnya "istri tak bernama" ...? merepotkan..'_

Sambil tersenyum masam Shikamaru hanya menjaga _image-_nya dan bersikap tenang

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa satu tamu yang telah di tunggu. Semua mata memandang ke arah tamu tersebut. Balutan gaun berwarna _soft pink_ terbalut indah dengan rok mekar selutut. Sepatu dengan hak tujuh cm dan warna emas terhias indah di kakinya. Rambut nya terurai lembut dengan satu pita melekat dikepalanya. Meski tak mengenakan perhiasan apapun, penampilannya malam ini terlihat anggun dan tetap menampilkan nilai mewah pada dirinya.

"Temari ...?" Yoshino merasa mengenali Temari dari beberapa majalah.

Ia berjalan ringan mendekati meja makan dan mengambil tempat untuk mendudukan diri di seberang kursi yang diduduki Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum menjawab sapaan Yoshino.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari malas, "Ibu kenal ...?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu, ...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dimana?" suara Shikamaru terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Apa ha? Aku sedang pemotretan. Pergi saja sendiri!"

"Kau ini merepotkan ...! aku tidak mau di bunuh ibuku, apa kau mau ku pilihkan baju pernikahan dengan _casual_ yang ketinggalan jaman."

"Cih ...! ya sudah, jemput aku di studio galaksi! 10 menit lagi pemotretan selesai ...!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Temari menutup kasar ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu dengan calon suamimu?" Temari belum menceritakan apa pun kepada Matsuri. Wajar saja jika wanita berambut cokelat itu bingung.

"Apa kau tahu ..."

_Last's PoV_

"Ibu kenal ...?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Temari ini model artis, ia sangat terkenal ..., beruntung sekali kau Shikamaru ..."

Shikamaru kembali menatap malas. Temari hanya tersenyum ketika di puji sang calon mertua. "... Biasa saja, terlihat merepotkan."

Senyum Temari menghilang dari wajahnya. Dengan refleks, ia mengambil sebuah teko air berisi penuh. Serta merta, ia menyiramkan segala isinya ke wajah Shikamaru. Cekcok pun terjadi diantara keduanya. Malam itu berakhir dengan perdamaian paksa antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Besok, mereka akan ditugasi untuk meninjau pakaian resepsi yang akan dikenakan di Suna.

_Normal's PoV_

"Hahahhahaa ... belum apa-apa sudah begitu ...," gelak tawa terdengar dari mulutnya, Matsuri tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mengetahui pertengkaran pertama Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Apa maksudmu 'sudah begitu' ...!" mulutnya menirukan gaya Matsuri yang meremehkannya.

"Maksudku, sifatmu itu ..., masa baru di bilang biasa saja sudah emosi?" Matsuri sedikit menyalahkan luapan emosi Temari yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Yang di ajak bicara hanya melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, tanpa mau menjawab. Tidak perlu di sindir begitu, ia telah menyadari sifatnya.

"Lalu apa pernikahan di Suna di setujui?" tanyanya lagi

"Ya, mereka memahami posisiku sebagai model artis ..., tentu saja pernikahan akan di _publish_ setelah kembalinya kami ke Konoha. Aku tidak ingin momen pernikahan mengerikan itu dijadikan gosip."

"Bukannya Suna juga mengenalmu sebagai model artis ...?"

"Ya ..., tapi tidak seperti Konoha yang lebih mengenalku sebagai model artis ..." belum selesai Temari berbicara ponselnya telah berdering dengan nama pemanggil 'monster nanas'.

"Matsuri aku pergi ..." sambungnya sambil berlalu dan mengangkat telepon dari Shikamaru.

..o0o..

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan ...!" Temari mencoba manahan sabar ketika Shikamaru dengan dingin berkata datar tentang dirinya hanya karena keterlambatannya selama 5 menit.

"Kau tahu? jika bukan karena bisnis ayah, aku tidak akan sudi menikah dengan nanas sepertimu ...!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu alasanku mau menikahimu." Tatapannya datar memandang jalan, ia tidak menganggap Temari ada disampingnya.

"Sombong sekali ...," gadis _blonde_ itu menggerutu.

"Kenapa kau mengeluhkan dirimu sendiri?" Matanya melirik sinis. Senyum sinis menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Aku rasa kau memang tidak punya otak!?" Emosi berhasil menguasainya, Temari mulai berteriak kesal kepada Shikamaru. Wajahnya memerah, susah payah ia menahan emosinya. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela yang berlawanan dengan shikamru.

"Apa kau pikir sebagai model artis setiap orang harus mengenalimu?" suaranya dingin dan terdengar menyakitkan, "Apa kau pikir aku akan bangga menikahi seorang model artis dan merasa beruntung?" Temari masih berada dalam kebisuannya.

"Kau tetaplah hal yang merepotkan ..., bahkan dengan segala hal yang kau miliki sebagai artis, tidak akan membuatmu bisa menjadi istri yang pandai ..." lanjutnya lagi.

Shikamaru masih ingat. Setelah jamuan semalam, ayah Temari berbicara khusus dengannya. Ia berharap Shikamaru dapat menerima Temari dengan segala kekurangannya. Jangankan untuk memasak dan mencuci, membersihkan rumah saja tidak pernah ia lakoni. Tentulah hal itu akan menjadi masalah dalam sebuah rumah tangga.

_Temari's PoV_

_Rasanya aku ingin lompat dari mobil ini__. Aku tidak dapat menahan air mata ini! Semakin tajam kata-kata yang di lontarkan kepadaku, air mata ini semakin deras mengalir._

_Ya mungkin aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan, hanya dapat menangis! Tapi apa dia tidak mengerti perasaanku dengan keterpaksaan menikah ini ...!_

_Aku tidak berharap agar ia mengenalku atau tidak sebagai artis. Tapi aku sangat marah ketika ia mengatakan bahwa aku merepotkan ...! apa ia anggap aku ini anak-anak? Apa dia pikir aku alasan terjadinya pernikahan ini ...! semua ini salahnya yang tidak mau memegang perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi bukannya menghargaiku sebagai orang yang ingin menolong. Ia justru meremehkanku._

_Dasar nanas sialan ...! kau itu monster nanas!_

_Normal's PoV_

Hari inipun dapat dipastikan tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi antara Shikamaru dan Temari. Sampai pemilihan gaun pengantin pun tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi selain _'Apa kau setuju baju ini'_ dan seterusnya. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari tidak ada yang berniat membahas pesta pernikahan mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

Ini fic pertama saya,

_Reviews please, thanks a lot_ ...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**chapter 2**

**...o0o...**

Siang itu, pesta pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung berbintang lima. Beberapa _guard_ berjaga di pintu gedung untuk menghalangi media mendapatkan berita seputar pernikahan itu. Meskipun diadakan jauh dari Konoha, namun kabar selebriti memang selalu tercium media. Ntah dari mana mereka mengetahuinya, banyak media lokal dan media Konoha memadati halaman gedung pernikahan.

Shikamaru dan Temari menjalani drama mereka dengan baik, keduanya tampak baik-baik saja, saling akrab dan saling tersenyum. Tetapi ketika tidak ada yang melihat, keduanya kembali dalam perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Oke, Lihat kemari ...!" Seorang juru photo pernikahan berusaha mengambil momen kebersamaan keduanya saat pesta berlangsung.

Temari tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang lebih menunjukan wajah dinginnya. Entah mengapa momen seperti itu terlihat sangat bagus. Apakah ini yang selalu dikatakan pepatah? Bahwa pasangan serasi itu tidak mesti memiliki kepribadian yang sama (?)

"Apa kalian bisa terlihat sedikit lebih mesra?" juru photo tersebut benar-benar mengesalkan. Dengan sesuka hatinya, ia meminta berbagai macam posisi mesra dari kedua insan yang tidak memiliki rasa cinta itu.

Gyut! Shikamaru memeluk Temari dari belakang. Begitu mesra dan hangat. Entah terkejut atau karena alasan lain, tiba-tiba saja Temari memandang Shikamaru yang lebih tinggi darinya. Shikamaru hanya menatap datar. Mendukung kepura-puraan mereka, Shikamaru mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Temari, sementara tangan kirinya masih melingkar lembut di pinggang Temari. Pemandangan manis itu membuat para tamu tersenyum bahagia.

Jpret! "Bagus! aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua adalah seorang model profesional ...," Pernyataan juru photo tersebut nyaris membuat Temari gila, "... Baiklah, sekali lagi!" benar-benar juru photo yang tak tahu diri.

Jantung Temari belum berdetak normal, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan kepala nanas itu kepadanya? Merasa di jahili Shikamaru, Temari mengambil alih untuk pose berikutnya. Dengan cepat ia melepas pelukan Shikamaru yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. Menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Shikamaru dan meremas kedua pipinya. Ekspresi yang didapat benar-benar menarik, Shikamaru terlihat kesakitan, sementara Temari menjulurkan lidah.

Jpret! "Baik, Terima kasih ..." setelah mendapat dua photo mereka, juru photo sialan itu melarikan diri

"Sakit!" Shikamaru protes, "... Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!" lanjutnya.

"Siapa suruh menyentuhku, rasakan itu! Dasar mesum ...!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya sembari berlalu pergi, sebelum Shikamaru membalas perbuatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru-_san_..." panggil Matsuri saat Shikamaru tengah sendiri.

"Hn ...?" sepertinya Shikamaru belum mengenal Matsuri, ia hanya mendelik heran ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan akrab.

Tangannya terulur memberikan salam, "Matsuri, _manager_ Temari ..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku, panggil saja aku Shikamaru ..., ada apa?" matanya menatap datar. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa basi. _To the point_, itulah yang menjadi ciri khas Shikamaru.

"Bisa aku meminta nomor HP mu?" tak perlu memahami sifat seorang Nara, ia telah banyak mengetahui sifat pemuda nanas itu dari Temari.

Yang ditanya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Meskipun heran, namun tanpa bertanya lagi Shikamaru memberikan nomor HP-nya kepada Matsuri.

"Matsuri ...," Temari datang dari arah kerumunan para tamu, "... Aku mencarimu dari tadi?" sambungnya, ia menatap Shikamaru yang kini berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Shikamaru hanya diam menatap keduanya. Seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang pribadi, ia meninggalkan keduanya untuk membahas sesuka mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa jadwalku benar-benar menumpuk karena acara ini?" wajahnya kelelahan, ia sudah menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan kabar terbaru.

"Tidak terlalu ..., aku membaginya dengan rata selama seminggu, ini akan sulit bagimu. Kau harus memulai pemotretan dari pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam, tanpa istirahat siang." jelas Matsuri panjang lebar.

Bola matanya berputar, "Apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Temari tidak terima dengan jadwal peralihannya. Mendengar jadwalnya saja sudah membuatnya lelah, apa lagi menjalaninya?

"Ini hanya akan terjadi selama beberapa pekan. Setelah itu, jadwalmu akan kembali normal ..., bersabarlah. Aku sudah meminta nomor suamimu ..."

"He ...?" apa yang akan dilakukan Matsuri terhadap nomor ponsel Suami barunya? Meskipun heran, namun Temari tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Ia benar-benar malas, jika membicarakan kepala nanas itu.

Matsuri tahu bahwa pernikahan Temari dalam status keterpaksaan, setelah pernikahan ini, Temari pasti akan tinggal bersama Shikamaru. Selama ini Matsurilah yang me-_manage _kehidupan Temari, ia harus menanggung penderitaan membangunkan tuan putri tersebut, memberikan sarapan yang terkadang hanya dapat di santap di studio, memberikan makan siang yang terkadang hanya berupa kaplet _suplemen_, dan segala macam pekerjaan yang tidak akan bisa diawasinya lagi ketika Temari telah tinggal bersama suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru dan Temari tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbulan madu, bahkan untuk menginap semalam di Suna tidak dapat mereka lakukan karena rutinitas kegiatan yang padat. Mereka memutuskan kembali ke Konoha setelah pernikahan itu selesai dilaksanakan.

"Orang tuamu tidak pulang malam ini ...?" iris _green-_nya menatap pemuda berkuncir satu yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Hn ...? tidak, mereka ingin liburan di Suna dulu." Jawab Shikamaru singkat tanpa memandang Temari yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba menggantikan kehidupan nyata dengan kehidupan mimpinya.

"_Selamat datang di penerbangan Suna Air, kencangkan sabuk pengaman ..." _Benda hitam berukuran persegi yang menggantung di langit-langit itu mengeluarkan suara pramugari yang berada jauh di depan.

Temari mencoba sedikit berdiri dari kursinya. Pesawat yang mulai berjalan membuat Tubuhnya oleng. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Temari dan menarik kasar tubuhnya agar terduduk diatas kursi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah naik pesawat..? apa yang kau lakukan ha!? merepotkan?" ekspresinya datar dan dingin, dengan cepat ia meraih sabuk milik Temari dan menguncinya.

Suaranya mengecil, "Aku hanya mencari Matsuri ...," Temari menunduk menyadari kesalahannya.

Tanpa peduli lagi Shikamaru segera menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya lagi menerawang menuju mimpi, "Jangan lagi berdiri ketika pesawat lepas landas!"

Temari menoleh ke sumber suara. Meski dengan mata terpejam, tapi bibirnya masih mengeluarkan pesan singkat kepada Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pakai saja kamar di depan! di rumah ini ada 4 kamar tidur dan 1 kamar tamu." Ia tidak mengantarkan istri barunya langsung ke dalam kamar. dengan jari telunjuk yang teracung mengarah ke sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua, ia memerintahkan wanita _blonde _itu memakai kamar tersebut.

Temari hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya yang terserang kantuk membuatnya setuju saja. pukul 3 pagi, mereka berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di Konoha. Waktu yang tersisa untuk beristirahat hanya 3 jam sebelum pekerjaan kembali menghampiri Temari. Sebelum pernikahan mereka berlangsung, mereka telah membuat kesepakatan bahwa pernikahan ini hanya publitas semata agar perusahaan keluarga mereka dapat bersatu. Pernikahan ini jelas bukan atas dasar cinta, sehingga mereka lebih memilih menjalani pernikahan dengan kepura-puraan. Suatu hari, mereka akan bercerai tanpa harus terbebani lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dering ponsel terus berbunyi, membangunkan sang pemiliknya yang masih tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal.

"Halo ...?" sapa Shikamaru lemah.

"Maaf mengganggumu ..., Temari tidak mengangkat teleponku. Bisakah kau membangunkannya? satu jam lagi pemotretan di studio galaksi akan di mulai ..." Meski tidak memiliki nama kontak di ponselnya, Shikamaru mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya itu.

'_Tau begini, tidak akan ku berikan nomorku'_ sesalnya.

"Merepotkan ...!" ia segera memutuskan panggilan suara itu. Dengan malas, ia berjalan menuju kamar Temari.

..o0o..

"Hey kau ...! bangun!" dengan kasar, Shikamaru mengguncang-guncang tubuh Temari yang masih berada di dalam selimut.

"Hn ..." ia menggeliat dari balik selimutnya.

Jangankan untuk beranjak bangun. Panggilan Shikamaru saja tidak ia gubris. Dengan gusar, Shikamaru semakin mengguncang tubuh Temari dan menarik selimutnya.

"Kyaaaaa ...! apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Temari berteriak kesal ketika mendapati Shikamaru berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja bukan hanya teriakan yang ia kumandangkan, ia juga melempari Shikamaru dengan bantal dan segala macam benda yang ada disekitarnya.

Tangannya melindungi wajahnya yang terkena lemparan bantal, "Hey! Kau itu di rumahku ...!? apa kau lupa penumpang ...," Matanya menatap sinis, "Matsuri menelponku! kau harus segera bersiap-siap ..., satu jam lagi pemotretan dimulai." perkataannya menampar Temari dari kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia tidak tinggal di apartemennya lagi. Dan saat ini, ia adalah istri dari nanas didepannya.

"Cihh ...! apa kau pikir aku ini menumpang di rumahmu!?" keluh Temari sambil bergerak berdiri dari ranjangnya. Shikamaru yang masih bearada di ambang pintu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Temari.

"Lalu? Kau pikir kau itu ratu ...!? dan kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu? Merepotkan ..!?" serunya datar sembari melangkah pergi.

Temari cukup bosan dengan perlakuan dingin Shikamaru, ia harus membiasakan telinganya untuk mendengar ocehan kepala nanas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak kerjakan? Bisa antarkan aku ...?" pinta Temari kepada Shikamaru yang sedang menyiapkan kopinya sendiri.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku ini pelayanmu? Bahkan kalau kau sekarang berpikir itu adalah tugasku sebagai suamimu ..., Apa kau menempatkan dirimu sebagai istriku?" nada bicaranya datar, dingin dan menyakitkan. ia tidak menatap Temari.

"Aku mohon, bukannya kau juga sudah tahu bahwa semua fasilitasku telah diambil ayah, dan aku tergantung padamu ..." kali ini ia harus membuang jauh harga dirinya dan memohon menyembah kepada Shikamaru untuk mengantarnya.

"Hn ...? aku membiarkanmu tinggal disini ..., tapi aku minta kau jangan merepotkanku." Bukannya menjawab permintaan Temari, Shikamaru berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Hey! apa tidak ada pelayan yang bisa mengantarku!"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari Temari, "Kau perhatikan rumah ini ..., aku tidak manja sepertimu yang segala sesuatunya dikerjakan pembantu!"

Temari akhirnya sadar, bahwa laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya ini benar-benar laki-laki dingin yang tidak memiliki rasa kasihan. Bahkan disetiap perkataannya selalu ada kalimat yang menyinggung dirinya.

"Ya! aku memang tidak bisa memasak ...! aku tidak bisa membersihkan rumah ..! aku manja ..! dan aku memang perempuan merepotkan ...!" Kesabaran Temari telah habis, ia pikir Shikamaru akan melunak dan membantunya jika ia memohon. Tapi bukannya membantu justru Shikamaru makin merendahkannya. Ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan rumah. Taksi adalah alternatif tercepat yang harus ia temui sebelum pemotretannya dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sedikit terlambat? Apa tidak di bangunkan ...?" Rasanya ia telah meminta Shikamaru membangunkan wanita _blonde_ itu.

Temari menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya pagi ini kepada Matsuri. Bagaimana sikap Shikamaru yang dingin terhadap dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau harus melakukan timbal balik ..."

Temari menatap heran _manager_-nya itu, "Maksudmu ...?"

"Ya ..., mungkin kalian memutuskan untuk menjadi orang lain di dalam satu rumah, tapi setidaknya kau bisa memasak atau menyiapkan ia kopi ..." belum selesai Matsuri bicara ia sudah di tinggalkan Temari begitu saja, "... Hey tunggu!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa apa-apa ...! apa kau ingin menghakimiku! semua orang memaksaku menikah ketika aku tidak siap, lalu ketika aku tidak bisa apa-apa? semua orang menyalahanku ...! apa ini salahku!? Apa penyebab pernikahan ini karenaku ...!? apa kau tak lagi berpihak padaku ..!?" Temari benar-benar frustasi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Matsuri yang merasa bersalah membawa Temari ke ruang ganti agar kejadian ini tidak dilihat orang lain, mengingat saat ini mereka berada di koridor _on air_.

"Temari dengarkan aku ...," Matsuri mulai menenangkan Temari setibanya mereka diruang ganti, "Aku tidak menghakimimu ...! aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi aku hanya menyarankan kau untuk sedikit berusaha berubah menjadi dewasa ..., apa menurutmu wajar jika Shikamaru yang akan menggantikan posisiku membangunkanmu setiap hari ...? memberimu sarapan? Makan siang? Makan malam?" Temari tetap diam dalam tangisnya, mencoba merenungi semua kata-kata Matsuri.

"Itu lah sebabnya seseorang harus berubah lebih baik dan bersikaplah dewasa, karena kau tidak selamanya akan tinggal bersamaku. Dan tidak selamaya kau akan menjadi gadis belia." Temari masih menangis, isak tangis nya tertahan seperti sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Meskipun kau masih sangat muda untuk menikah, namun Shikamaru hanya bersikap dewasa ..., usianya yang 4 tahun diatasmu tentu memikirkan semuanya secara logis, bukan kekanak-kanakan." Matsuri sedikit berhati-hati dalam bicara.

Temari sedikit tenang, ia menyadari sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, perkataan logis Shikamaru terlalu menyakiti hatinya.

"Hapuslah air matamu, aku yakin kau bisa ...! ayo, pekerjaan kita masih banyak." Matsuri menggenggam erat Temari, berusaha mengajaknya untuk kembali ke pekerjaan nyatanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pekan ini menjadi pekan yang buruk bagi Temari. Dalam beberapa waktu ini, ia hanya menyantap nasi beberapa kali. Selebihnya hanya _suplemen_ yang menjadi makanannya. Shikamaru tidak peruli, ia terlihat sibuk dengan kasus-kasus yang ia tangani. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya, Temari tetap pergi ke studio sendiri dan pulang bersama Matsuri. Ia berusaha bangun pagi tanpa dibangunkan Shikamaru lagi. Rumah itu hanya tempat singgah bagi Temari untuk tidur. Pasalnya, ia selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang malam. Semua pekerjaan ini terlimpah akibat acara pernikahannya tempo lalu.

"Temari makanlah ini, aku baru saja membelinya ..." Matsuri memberikan nasi kotak kepada Temari dalam perjalanan menuju studio berikutnya.

"Kau tahu bukan aku tidak suka makan di mobil, mana _suplemen_-ku, itu saja tidak masalah." Keluh Temari dengan nada lemah, ia lelah dengan aktivitasnya tanpa istirahat. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap terlihat profesional. didepan kamera, kualitasnya jauh lebih baik di bandingkan artis lainnya.

"Maaf ..., _suplemen_-mu habis, makanya aku membeli nasi." Matsuri kembali menyodorkan nasi kotak kepada Temari. Dikarenakan perut yang lapar, akhirnya Temari menyantap makanannya setelah memperingati Matsuri agar tidak mengebut atau melewati lubang selagi ia menyantap makanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa denganmu, Temari ...?" juru photo menurunkan kameranya, rasanya tema pemotretan kali ini bukan tema _hollowen_ atau tema _vampire_. Lalu ada apa dengan wajah Temari yang memucat?

Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Meski memakai _lipstick_, bibirnya tetap terlihat pucat, "Aku sedikit mual ..." serunya lemah.

"Apa kau hamill...!?" salah seorang kru yang berada di studio itu memecahkan keheranan yang lainnya. Siapapun pasti akan menyangka, orang yang baru menikah dan mengalami mual-mual adalah fase pertama kehamilan.

"Maaf, sepertinya Temari harus istirahat ...? aku memaksanya makan di mobil dan itu pasti membuat keadaannya menjadi tidak baik." Matsuri menyadari efek samping Temari setelah mengkonsumsi makanan di mobil. Ia segera menjelaskan duduk perkara keadaan Temari.

Tiba-tiba saja Temari menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah di atas lantai dingin studio, semua orang yang berada disana panik melihat keadaan Temari yang sedikitnya sangat sekarat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru ...!? kau dimana, bisakah kau menjemput Temari ...?" pinta Matsuri di seberang telepon.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengantarnya, aku sedang menyelesaikan kasus." Sekali lagi ia menguap malas, sedari awal hidup bersama Temari, ia selalu kebagian pekerjaan wanita merepotkan itu.

"Temari sakit." Suara Matsuri terdengar panik.

"... tunggu saja sebentar lagi." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Telepon pun di putuskan dari Matsuri.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya mengetik laporan, ia memandang heran ke arah Shikamaru yang beranjak pergi.

"Temari sakit." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Jemput saja dia, biar kami yang menyelesaikan tugasmu ..." Kiba menaruh prihatin atas sakitnya Temari. Dengan sukarela, ia mengambil tumpukan tugas Shikamaru.

"Hn ..., merepotkan. Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia melangkah cepat menuju area parkir.

"Aku heran? kenapa Shikamaru bisa menikahi artis secantik Temari ...,"

Pernikahan Shikamaru yang diadakan di Suna membuat seluruh rekannya tidak dapat menghadiri acaranya. Seusai dari pernikahan, Shikamaru juga tidak ingin membeberakan dengan siapa ia menikah. Hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak masa SMA, setalah berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu orang lain, Shikamaru menunjukan photo pernikahanya.

"Shikamaru beruntung sekali" bukannya menjawab, kiba justru menambahkan komentar naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bisa jalan sendirikan?" tanya Shikamaru datar. Keduanya sampai di kediaman mereka.

Temari tidak menjawab, ia keluar sendiri dan berjalan _gontay_ menuju kamarnya. Shikamaru hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di samping tempat tidur Temari.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Shikamaru masih dalam ekspresi dingin dan datar. Temari hanya menggeleng tak menjawab. Ia terbaring lamah, keadaannya benar-benar memprihatinkan, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Shikamaru merasa sedikit iba. Meskipun sikapnya tidak melemah sedikitpun kepada Temari.

"Aku akan memasak bubur ..., kau jangan merepotkan aku ...! makan saja atau kau ingin aku kirim ke Suna agar tidak merepotkanku lagi." Shikamaru berlalu meninggalkan Temari. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak ingin keluarganya mengetahui keadaannya saat ini. baik ayah maupun ke dua kakaknya pasti akan memaksanya berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai model.

10 menit kemudian Shikamaru datang membawa bubur. Ia membangunkan Temari untuk memakannya. "Jangan menolak ...! makanlah, aku masih memiliki urusan, jika ada apa-apa ... hubungi aku." Serunya berlalu pergi.

'_Enak_,_'_ setelah kejadian ini sepertinya ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berbanding terbalik dengan Shikamaru. Ia tak pandai dalam hal rumah tangga dan kemandirian, sementara Shikamaru sangat ahli dalam hal-hal tersebut.

'_Matsuri benar, aku masih sangat kekanak-kanakan, tidak berusaha menerima kenyataan untuk berubah. Aku yakin Shikamaru merasa bahwa ia sangat sial mendapat orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa seperti diriku. Wajar saja sejak awal ia menunjukan sikap tak menerimaku.'_

Tanpa sadar, air matanya menetes , isak tangis tertahan menahan kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak berguna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana istrimu ...?" Shikamaru yang tiba dimarkas kepolisian kembali di hujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kedua rekan karibnya.

"Seperti biasa, merepotkan."

"He? Apa kau ini tidak kasihan dengan istrimu...?"

Sementara yang di tanya hanya sibuk mengetik laporan kasusnya yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati keadaan yang gelap gulita. Tak lama kemudian, Temari menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang mulai terasa segar.

Iris _green_-nya menatap jam dinding setelah lampu kamar tersebut berhasil dihidupkan. _'Jam 8,?Nanas itu belum pulang ...,'_ ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shikamaru. Aktifitasnya yang pergi sebelum suaminya bangun dan pulang tengah malam sesudah suaminya tertidur adalah alternatif terbaik agar ia tidak melihat monster nanas itu.

Ia beranjak menuju dapur dengan membawa peralatan makan yang telah dipakainya tadi. Pusing masih sedikit mengganggunya. Tapi itu hanya efek samping karenanya yang terlalu lama tertidur.

Tidak ada debu yang terlihat mengganggu, dapur itu benar-benar bersih. Hanya ada secangkir gelas yang telah terpakai dengan ampas kopi di dalamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Temari menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan peralatan makan tersebut.

Ia berusaha meletakan gelas yang telah dibersihkan, rak yang tinggi membuatnya menjinjitkan kakinya, namun masih menyisakan jarak jangkauan yang jauh, _'Kenapa membuat rak setinggi ini!'_

Dengan kesal, ia mengambil kursi sebagai injakan agar dapat menggapai rak tersebut. Baru saja menaikinya, tiba-tiba Temari oleng, tubuhnya berusaha kuat menahan keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh. Namun keseimbangannya benar-benar hilang.

Bruk! Matanya terpejam pasrah, tubuhnya merasa bahwa ia tidak jatuh di atas lantai. Iris _green-_nya terbuka perlahan. Untuk waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, dua pasang mata itu bertatapan, Shikamaru hanya menatap tajam Temari. Tangan kekarnya berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"kalau kau tidak bisa, lebih baik tidak usah kau lakukan! aku tidak pernah memintamu bekerja dirumahku ..., aku tidak ingin rumahku hancur." Ia menurunkan Temari dari gendongannya. Mengambil gelas yang tergenggam di tangan Temari dan meletakannya dengan mudah, "Duduklah ..., biar aku yang memasak makan malam."

Walaupun kata-katanya kasar, dingin dan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi semua yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar, bahwa ia belum dewasa dan sangat merepotkan. Malam ini mereka makan malam bersama meski dalam keadaan diam.

**TBC...**

* * *

Ini _chapter_ kedua, akhirnya selesai juga.

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti hingga _Chapter_ kedua

Terima kasih pula kepada pembaca yang sudah memberikan _reviews_ di _chapter_ pertama.

_Reviews please, Thanks a lot..._


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**...o0o...**

"Lalu kau pergi naik apa?" setelah keadaannya membaik, Temari mulai melanjutkan pemotretannya. Meskipun jadwalnya telah di pindahkan Matsuri agar ia memiliki waktu untuk istirahat, namun tetap saja ia menghabiskan harinya hingga pukul sepuluh malam.

"Aku masih memiliki dua mobil di Garasi." Pernyataan Shikamaru jelas menerangkan bahwa Temari tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Yang ia tahu hanya kamar tidurnya saja, sementara tempat lain dirumah itu tidak dihiraukannya.

_'Jika ia punya mobil lebih dari satu, kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia berikan kepadaku ..., dasar nanas pelit'_

Sedikit memaksakan senyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu ..., terima kasih atas pinjamannya." Temari memberikan penekanan suara saat berterima kasih.

"Hn ..." kepala nanas itu hanya berguman mengiyakan.

Dalam usia dua minggu pernikahan mereka, saat ini keadaan rumah tangga tanpa cinta itu mulai membaik. Temari bisa merasakan perlakuan kasihan pada dirinya. Sarapan yang sudah tersaji sedari pagi, makan malam yang kini selalu dibuatkan Shikamaru sejak ia sakit dan hal lainnya yang akhirnya di lakukan Shikamaru untuk Temari. Pada akhirnya Shikamaru memang seperti pengasuh untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya kau sedikit bersemangat ...,"

"Ya, si nanas itu sudah jarang mengataiku lagi ..., meski bicaranya masih sekasar dan sedingin itu."

"Kau mulai menyukainya ...?" tebak Matsuri.

Temari gelagapan, bingung menjawab apa. akhir-akhir ini, sikap Shikamaru yang sedikit melunak Membuat gadis _blonde _itu menyukainya, "Untuk apa menyukainya ..., aku hanya suka ketika ia tidak menyindirku lagi ..." sangkal Temari.

"Lalu? mau sampai kapan begitu ...?"

"Nanti juga dia bosan sendiri, lama-lama kami juga akan bercerai ..." tak banyak yang ia katakan, sebisa mungkin Temari menghindar dari obrolan seputar rumah tangganya itu.

..o0o..

Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, Temari terlambat satu jam dari jadwalnya untuk pulang. Hal ini disebabkan padamnya lampu saat pemotretan terjadi, sehingga waktu pemotretan menjadi longgar.

Temari memacu kencang mobilnya, biasanya ia pulang bersama Matsuri, tapi karena Shikamaru telah meminjaminya mobil, ia dapat pergi dan pulang tanpa bergantung dengan Matsuri lagi.

Ketika melewati jalan sepi, mobil yang di kendarai Temari berjalan melambat dan tiba-tiba berhenti, sesuatu mengenai ban mobilnya. Temari tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia tahu jika mesin mobilnya mati, keadaan akan sangat gelap gulita. Ia mencoba mengambil _handphone_ genggamnya. Mati, itulah yang ia dapati saat melihat ponselnya. Ia tidak berani keluar untuk mencari bantuan. Tempat itu benar-benar sepi, inilah akhir hidupnya.

Shikamaru baru saja menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan di salah satu rumah warga. Maraknya kejahatan membuat polisi sebagai keamanan rakyat harus lebih aktif dalam menjaga keamanan. Lamanya proses penanganan kasus membuatnya kembali ke kediamannya pukul satu pagi.

Ia baru menginjakan kakinya di teras rumah, Keadaan rumah yang gelap membuatnya heran. Selama ini Shikamaru selalu kembali lebih awal dari Temari. Seingatnya Matsuri telah memindahkan semua jam kerja Temari hingga pukul sepuluh. Lalu bukankah aneh ketika pukul satu Temari tidak menghidupkan lampu teras. Bahkan seluruh lampu rumah tidak ada yang di hidupkan.

"Dasar merepotkan ..., menghidupkan lampu saja tidak mau." Ia masih berpikir positif , perlahan ia mulai curiga saat mendapati pintu yang terkunci dari luar _'Kau belum kembali...?'_

"Temari...!?" teriak Shikamaru memecah keheningan dipagi buta. Tidak ada jawaban. Kosong, kamar tidurnya kosong, tidak menunjukan bahwa pemiliknya telah kembali. Ia mencari Temari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Tapi tetap tak ia dapati keberadaan istrinya itu.

"Matsuri maaf mengganggu ...," seru Shikamaru dari seberang telepon

"Hoaammm ..., hn ...?"

"Apa Temari berada di sana?"

"Tidak ..., dia sudah pulang sejak jam sebelas tadi ..."

"Tapi ia tidak dirumah, nomor nya juga tidak dapat dihubungi ...!?" Matsuri terlonjak bangun, bagaimana mungkin Temari yang lebih awal pulang darinya belum sampai di rumah.

"Begini saja ..." Matsuri memberikan alamat studio terakhir tempat mereka melakukan pemotretan. Shikamaru yang sudah mendapatkan alamatnya segera menyusuri jalan menuju studio tersebut.

..o0o..

"Temari ...! kau benar-benar merepotkan." Matanya tajam menatap sekeliling jalan yang ia lewati, mengingat istrinya itu membawa mobil pribadinya.

Studio yang dituju melewati daerah pabrik pembuatan kertas yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman. Tak jauh dari sana, Shikamaru menangkap cahaya lampu mobil yang menyala terang. Rasa khawatir mulai mengisi hatinya.

_'Apa yang terjadi' _pikir Shikamaru. Mobil itu memang miliknya. Sedikit ragu, ia mendekati mobil tersebut dan menggedor kaca pengemudi. Ia masih bersyukur karena Temari masih berada disana.

TOK TOK TOK

Temari merasa seseorang mendatanginya. Ia berteriak keras dan menjauh dari kaca tempat Shikamaru mengetuk.

"TEMARI ..!?" teriakan Shikamaru menyadarkan Temari untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Dengan ragu, ia memandang ke arah sumber suara. Ia segera membuka pintu, setelah menyadari Shikamaru menunggunya di luar.

Ia menghambur memeluk erat Shikamaru. tangisnya pecah, Shikamaru dapat merasakan ketakutan yang dialami Temari. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangisnya tertahan. Awalnya Shikamaru sedikit terkejut dengan Temari yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Perlahan Shikamaru memeluk Temari dan menenangkannya. Dapat dirasakan kulit Temari sudah mendingin, baju mini yang ia kenakan membuat AC mobil membekukan kulitnya. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru membuka jaketnya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh istrinya itu. Setelah mengunci mobil Temari, ia Membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil agar mereka dapat segera pulang ke rumah.

Ia terlalu lelah, keadaanya cukup berantakan. Meski tertidur dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia tetap terlihat cantik, "berapa lama kau menangis ha ...? merepotkan?" guman Shikamaru melihat mata Temari yang jelas membengkak.

"Sepertinya menjadi Temari itu sulit ..." ntah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia menyentuh pipi Temari dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Panas!?" suhu tubuh Temari tidak normal. Menyadari hal itu, Shikamaru menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangannya mengguncang pelan Temari, "Hey ... bangun ...!" seru Shikamaru.

"Hn...?" Temari membuka matanya. sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di rumah, ia membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar. langkahnya _gontay_, Shikamaru hanya memperhatikan langkahnya dari mobil.

Temari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sepertinya pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan Shikamaru yang memperhatikan dirinya dari ambang pintu. Tubuhnya meringkuk kedinginan, matanya terpejam, ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

Shikamaru melangkah ke ranjang Temari. "Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan ..." sedikit memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, ia menutupi tubuh istrinya itu dengan selimut tebal.

"Ayah ..." igaunya, bibirnya _gemeltukan _menahan suhu dingin di tubuhnya. Perlahan, Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Temari. Tangannya bergerak cepat memeluk tubuh istrinya, tanpa menyisakan jarak, ia menyelipkan wajah Temari ke jenjang lehernya membuat gadis _blonde _itu mendapat kehangatan alami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari masuk begitu saja melewati celah jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka lebar, Temari berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kejadian saat ini dan kejadian semalam.

"Kompres?" sesuatu yang ringan berada di dahinya. Sepertinya Shikamaru meletakan kompres dikepalanya setelah menyadari bahwa semalam Temari memang dalam keadaan buruk. Dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi.

"Sial ...! aku terlambat." dengan cepat Temari meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Matsuri.

"Matsuri ..., maaf aku kesiangan ..." begitu mendengar jawaban dari seberang, Temari segera menjelaskan keadaannya.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah membatalkan semua pekerjaanmu hari ini ..., aku akan mengusahakan semua jadwal berjalan dengan lancar..."

"Mengapa kau batalkan?"

"Bukannya kau sedang sakit? Semalam Shikamaru juga mencarimu ..., maafkan aku membiarkanmu sendiri, besok biar aku saja yang mengantarmu ..."

"Oh, jadi semalam ia mencariku ...,"

"Ya, kupikir kau akan membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang cukup ..., Jadi aku membatalkan semua jadwal, istirahatlah dulu."

"Terima kasih Matsuri ..."

Temari memutuskan teleponnya. Lama ia berdiam diri mengingat baik-baik kejadian semalam.

"Bukannya _handphone_-ku kehabisan baterai ...?" Temari hanya menatap bingung.

Suara berisik dari perutnya membuat ia memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu putih tersaji rapi di meja dapur.

"Sudah dingin ..., apa aku terlalu lama tidur ...?"

Temari duduk di kursi makan dan mulai memakan bubur yang telah dingin itu. Ia tersenyum, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Waktu liburan ini terasa aneh bagi Temari, jarang sekali waktu istirahat seperti ini ia rasakan. Sehingga ia menjadi bosan menikmati aktivitasnya di rumah. Beberapa kali ia mengutak-atik _chanel_ tv dan membaca majalah tentang dirinya. Ia sedikit tertawa membaca majalah mingguan 3 pekan lalu yang bercerita tentang dirinya.

"Sabaku no Temari, model papan atas sekaligus putri pengusaha Sabaku rei menikah dengan siapa ...?" ia berguman kecil membaca judul artikel tersebut. Disana terpampang gambar dirinya dengan seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya di beri tanda tanya.

"... sialnya aku menikahi patung es ..." guman Temari, ia menutup majalah, mematikan tv, dan beranjak berlalu ke kamar tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur saja.

Belum sempat ia menutup mata tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, "Kau sudah pulang.?" Tanya Temari bingung

"Hn ..., ini makananmu ..." ia memberikan bungkusan kepada Temari, saat ini waktu menunjukan jam istirahat siang _'Apa mungkin ia beristirahat untuk memastikan aku makan?'_

"Ayahmu menanyakan kabarmu, sepertinya seseorang mengabarkannya. ayahmu memintaku menjagamu ..." seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Temari, ia menjawab dengan datar.

"Oh ... ya, terimakasih. apa ayah tahu keadaanku?" Temari sedikit kecewa mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Tapi ia mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak terlalu kaku.

"Aku bilang kau baik-baik saja ..., bukan begitu ...?"

"Emm ..., ya ..."

"Baiklah jika kau sudah sehat sebaiknya jangan bertingkah seperti tuan putri ..., aku bukan pengasuhmu ..." iris _green-_nya menatap tak percaya, alih-alih dikasihani, tanpa memandang fisiknya yang belum membaik, Shikamaru justru mempersulit hatinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak lagi melakukan hal yang merepotkan ...! kau pasti tahu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, keluargamu akan mencariku ..., maka dari itu, berhentilah merepotkanku." Ia pergi meninggalkan Temari, tanpa memandang titihan air mata dari iris _green_ istrinya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berharap." _Sesegukan_ terdengar disela-sela tangisnya, "Aku berharap kau sudah bisa menerima kekuranganku dan merubah sikapmu yang dingin itu ..." kembali, Temari terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari ...!? apa yang terjadi" koper besar yang dibawa Temari membuat Matsuri heran dengan keadaannya itu. Bukankah ia sakit?

Temari menghambur memeluk Matsuri "aku mengecewakan ayahku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi bersamanya."

Tak banyak yang bisa Matsuri lakukan. sebelum seseorang mellihat mereka, ia mengajak Temari masuk ke apartemennya.

"Ada apa ...? ia berkata kasar lagi padamu?" ekspresinya menunjukan kebingungan.

"Tidak, apa yang ia katakan benar ..., aku hanya menyusahkannya saja. Aku selalu merepotkannya, aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri ...," air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa ia berkata begitu ...?"

Isak tangislah yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Matsuri. Ia telah sampai pada puncaknya, Temari tak sanggup mendengar perkataan dingin Shikamaru lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan bercerai dengan pemuda dari keluarga Nara itu.

"Beristirahatlah dulu ..., bukannya kau baru saja sehat? makanlah, aku memasak makan malam ..., atau kau ingin mandi dulu ...?"

Matsuri begitu memperhatikan Temari, ia sudah menganggap Temari sebagai adiknya sendiri. Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar perhatian Matsuri yang bertubi-tubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan!" Shikamaru gusar mendapati Temari pergi dari rumahnya. ketika ia memasuki kamar tidur Temari, Semua lemari terbuka dan pakaiannya menghilang. Di atas ranjang masih tergeletak nasi kotak yang ia berikan siang tadi.

"Apa kau ingin bermain-main ha!?" jemarinya menekan tombol HP-nya dengan kasar. Berkali-kali dihubungi, Temari tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Matsuri! aku tahu dia disana, berikan aku alamatmu!" Nada suaranya menaik, gadis _blonde_ itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau memberikan alamat ini ...?" Temari panik ketika tahu Shikamaru telah menelpon Matsuri.

"Maafkan aku Temari, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut campur rumah tangga kalian."

"Rumah tangga!? dia bukan suamiku ..., dia monster ...! patung es ...! ia tidak berhati, kau tidak tahu sulitnya aku selama ini!? apa lebih baik aku minta tuhan mencabut nyawaku saja ...!?" Temari kesal, ia meluapkan segala kekesalan hatinya, sementara Matsuri hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Temari ..., hadapi masalahmu, jangan lari seperti ini ...!"

Temari tidak mendengarkan Matsuri lagi, ia lari menuju pintu dan bergegas pergi. Tapi begitu ia membuka pintu , Shikamaru sudah berada disana. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menarik paksa lengan istrinya itu, mengambil kopernya dan membawanya paksa ke dalam mobil.

Matsuri tidak akan ikut campur lebih jauh lagi, ia hanya dapat menyaksikan dan menjelaskan kepada pihak yang melihat untuk tidak berprasangka buruk. Khawatirnya, Temari dikabarkan mengalami KDRT.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti! turunkan aku ...!" Temari terus berteriak meminta Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya, "aku bilang berhenti ...!"

Shikamaru hanya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Temari menatap murka, ia tidak takut lagi untuk semua tatapan Shikamaru yang menyakitkan itu. Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan, mengingat mereka sedang berkendara. sementara Temari kembali dalam tangisnya.

"Turun!" Shikamaru berkata tegas. Sementara Temari masih dalam posisinya, ia tidak sudi masuk ke dalam goa hantu itu lagi.

Putri ketiga Sabaku ini memang sangat mengesalkan hatinya. Dengan kasar, Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Temari diam. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia masih menangis, hanya dapat menangis. Shikamaru menekan bahunya agar ia terduduk di atas kursi ruang tengah.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau perbuat? apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja tidak merepotkanku!" Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membentak Temari.

"Temari! Tidak ..., Tuan putri ...!" ulangnya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. "jika kau ingin pergi dan kembali ke keluargamu ..., bunuh aku sekarang juga! setelah kau membunuhku, kembalilah pada keluargamu ... karena keluargamu akan tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi pengasuhmu ...!" Shikamaru sangat gusar ia pergi meninggalkan Temari yang masih terduduk diam.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Temari merasakan dadanya sesak. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengontrol nafasnya dengan baik. ia tahu masalah antar keluarga akan tejadi jika ia pergi dari Shikamaru dalam keadaan seperti saat ini. Tapi apa dayanya, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan semua perlakuan dan perkataan kasar Shikamaru. Jika Shikamaru memang keberatan atas dirinya, tidak bisakah Shikamaru memahami bahwa Temari tidak semandiri dirinya.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK SEMANDIRI MU ...! AKU MANJA ...! AKU MEREPOTKAN ...! AKU PENYEBAB MASALAH ...!" nafasnya naik turun, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Temari berteriak keras kepadanya. Saat ia berpaling Temari telah berdiri menunjuk dirinya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak bisa menjadi dirimu ... atau sesuai keinginanmu ...! aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang ibu di dalam hidupku ... aku tidak tahu menjadi wanita itu harus seperti apa ...! aku tidak terbiasa untuk melakukan semua hal dengan benar ...! tidak ada yang mengajariku, ayah dan kakak tidak pernah menyuruhku!" suara Temari mereda. Karena tangisnya, ia tak sanggup berkata, tapi ia memaksanya. Wajahnya memerah , tubuhnya terduduk di atas lantai. Sesak di dada makin menjadi-jadi karena isak tangisnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku lebih baik lagi ...!? tidak bisakah kau tidak mengasariku!? kau benar..., aku wanita yang hanya bisa menangis, menyebabkan masalah, mere ..." belum usai Temari berkata, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai, Shikamaru yang menyadari segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Temari ...!?" Shikamaru benar-benar panik, ia mengangkat tubuh Temari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Temari ...? kau benar-benar merepotkan." Keluh Shikamaru, ia mengompres Temari. Keadaan nya saat ini jauh lebih buruk dari semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi mulai memberikan kehangatannya. Disana, Shikamaru masih duduk di tepi ranjang menunggu kesadaran gadis _blonde _itu pulih. Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan keadaannya semalam.

"Hn ..." Temari hanya bingung menatap ruangan yang telah diterpa cahaya matahari, kepalanya pusing bukan main, ia masih dalam proses pengumpulan nyawa. Ketika menyadari Shikamaru telah berada di sampingnya, kejadian semalam teringat dengan jelas.

"Aku sudah menelpon Matsuri untuk mengganti jadwalmu, istirahtlah." seru Shikamaru datar. Tanpa menatap Temari ia berlalu meninggalkan Temari, "Makan sarapanmu, dan kembalilah tidur agar kau cepat pulih ..." serunya dari ambang pintu.

Temari melihat ke meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, sudah tersedia bubur dan segelas susu hangat untuknya.

"Terimakasih ..." guman Temari. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari sepertinya mengalah pada sikap masing-masing. Temari berharap dari kejadian semalam, Shikamaru dapat mengubah sikapnya.

Ponsel Temari berdering, sebuah panggilan dari Matsuri terlihat disana

"Ya ...?" jawab Temari lemah

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu ...,"

Sekuat tenaga Temari beupaya berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya untuk Matsuri.

"Maafkan aku ..." begitu pintu terbuka, Matsuri menghambur memeluk Temari. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan keprihatinannya terhadap Temari.

"Tidak apa ..., kau benar, aku harus menghadapi masalah ... bukan lari dari masalah."

Temari mengajak Matsuri masuk ke kamarnya, saat ini ia benar-benar lemah untuk duduk. Sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk berbaring di kamarnya.

"Mana Shikamaru ...?"

"Baru saja berangkat, apa kalian tidak berselisih jalan?"

"Sepertinya tidak..., Apa ini sarapan pagimu? ayo makan ...,"Matsuri mengambil sarapan Temari dan mulai menyuapinya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang aku inginkan ..."

"Lalu ia bilang apa ...?"

"Tidak ada ..., sepertinya semalam aku pingsan. Sampai pagi tadi, ia hanya menyuruhku makan ..."

"Kau tahu, sepertinya suamimu bukan orang yang suka memperpanjang masalah ..., ia lebih memilih melupakan masalah dari pada memperkarakannya ..."

"Kau berkata begitu seperti kau saja yang istrinya ...," Temari mengejek Matsuri yang berusaha menasehatinya. Keduanya tertawa. Sepertinya Temari juga setuju untuk melupakan masalah semalam. Dengan catatan Shikamaru mengubah sikapnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanku? Apa makin menumpuk ...?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir sebenarnya aku meminta libur tiga hari, jadiii ... jika besok kau sembuh, kita bisa pergi berbelanja ...!" seru Matsuri bersemangat. Keduanya kembali tertawa. Memang persahabatan mereka saling melengkapi dengan indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ponselnya berdering nyaring, nomor yang tidak ia kenali memanggilnya.

"Halo?"

"Shikamaru ...?" seorang wanita memastikan dirinya

"Ya ...?"

"Ini aku Ino ...!?" seru wanita bernama Ino itu bersemangat

"Hay apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tahu aku akan ke Konoha ...," serunya lagi "tapi kudengar kau sudah menikah? Apa kau bisa mencarikanku hotel di daerah sana, mana mungkin aku menginap dirumahmu lagi, bisa-bisa istrimu marah ..." Ino yang berada di otogakure terkadang memang sering berkunjung ke Konoha, dan menginap di kediaman Shikamaru.

"Menginap saja dirumahku, tapi akan ada syaratnya ... kapan kau sampai kesini?"

Shikamaru mencatat jam kedatangan Ino untuk agenda penjemputannya. telepon itu berakhir setelah kesepakatan itu selesai.

"Siapa ...?" Kiba yang sedari tadi berada di samping Shikamaru akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ino, ia akan ke Konoha ..." begitu mendengar Shikamaru menyebut nama Ino, Naruto yang sibuk bermain game menghentikan aktifitasnya dan ikut berbaur dalam obrolan.

"Wah kebetulan, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan reuni? Aku akan mengajak hinata ..., ia pasti akan senang bertemu teman sekelasnya setelah lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya kita juga harus memanggil yang lain, sakura, sai, ten-ten, neji ..."

"Boleh juga." Shikamaru tampak menyetujui. Sepertinya akan ada reuni untuk beberapa teman sekolah yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikaaa ...!" Ino berteriak lantang dari ujung bandara dan berlari kecil ke arah Shikamaru

"Hai?"

"Mana istrimu ...?" Ino melihat ke kiri dan kanan memastikan keberadaan istri Shikamaru

"Sedang di rumah ..., ayo, ke mobil." ajaknya

"Ino ..., kita akan mengadakan pesta pertemuan kecil bersama teman sekelas kita dulu." Jelas Shikamaru membuka percakapan dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kyaaa ..., aku sangat menantinya, apa sai masih sendiri?" Ino yang terkenal menyukai sai sedari dulu itu berharap pujaannya tidak memiliki hati. Ya, Shikamaru dan Ino adalah teman masa kecil. kedekatannya sudah seperti saudara. Semua tentang Shikamaru Ino lah yang paling mengerti , begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tentu ..., ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama, ia akan datang pada acara besok."

"Eh, benarkah ... ? kyaaaa aku harus berdandan secantik-cantiknya ..."

"Ino...," panggil Shikamaru

"Hn ...?"

"Aku harap kau tidak memberi tahu siapa pun siapa istriku ketika kau telah bertemu dengannya ..." pinta Shikamaru. Ia ingat Temari bersikeras tidak ingin diketahui oleh masa bahwa ia menikahi Shikamaru.

"Apa kau menikahi hantu ...?" wanita bersurai cantik itu terkekeh geli dengan candaannya sendiri.

"Kau akan tahu nanti ..." seperti menikmati adegannya di film horor, Shikamaru tersenyum mistis.

"Aku rasa sekarang kau yang jadi hantu ..., ayo beritahu aku ada apa!?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat teman masa kecilnya itu mulai penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari, Matsuri ..., ini Ino, ia akan menginap disini beberapa hari ..." Shikamaru memperkenalkan Ino kepada Temari dan Matsuri, kebetulan sekali Matsuri belum beranjak pulang.

Matsuri dan Temari hanya berpandangan heran _'Apa Shikamaru memperkenalkan kekasihnya'_ pikir Temari

Iris matanya menatap tak percaya, ia tengah dikenalkan dengan model papan atas dan _designer_ selaku _manager_ Temari yang juga terkenal di dunia _fashion_.

"Ino ..., ini Temari istriku dan ini Matsuri _manager-_nya." Ulang Shikamaru kepada Ino.

Temari tersenyum , Ino makin gelagapan. Sepertinya ia akan pingsan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Matsuri

"Eh, ya ..., salam kenal ..." Ino ragu menyalami kedua _top trend_ di hadapannya.

"Merepotkan" Shikamaru sudah mengetahui Ino akan bersikap seperti itu, sejak SMP Ino selalu mengelu-elukan Temari sebagai _idol school_ andalannya. Dan sampai saat ini pasti ia masih menyukai Temari.

"Kau sudah sembuh...?" Temari sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru memegang dahinya dengan lembut memastikan suhu badannya membaik, "istirahatlah lagi ..., badanmu masih hangat."

Temari tetap dalam diam, sementara Shikamaru menunjukan kamar tamu kepada Ino.

"Temari ..., ia benar-benar berubah!?" seru Matsuri tak percaya

"Mana mungkin ia mencaciku di depan kalian berdua ..., akting yang bagus shika " Temari hanya menggerutu tak ingin berharap lebih seperti yang pernah ia alami. Keduanya berlalu menuju kemar Temari.

Matsuri pamit pulang dan Shikamaru memiliki dinas malam, jadilah Temari dan Ino yang berada di rumah itu.

"Makan malamlah bersama Ino ..., biar ia yang memasak." Shikamaru menepuk pelan kepala Temari, ia juga mempersilahkan Ino untuk memasak didapur.

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua, "Kau ingin makan apa ...?" tanya Ino bersemangat, ia tersenyum mengetahui ia akan menghabiskan malam bersama seorang bintang.

"Terserahmu saja ..." Temari mengerti, semua publik telah mengetahui bahwa Temari tidak bisa memasak, tahu dari mana lagi selain dari majalah yang mewawancarainya.

"Shikamaru sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu ...," Ino merasa iri terhadap Shikamaru, ia berharap dapat berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki, sayang sekali ia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Semua orang juga bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya dia tidak seberuntung itu ..."

"Kenapa ...?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa apa-apa ..., bagaimana mungkin ia bisa beruntung. Bukannya ia yang kerepotan dengan aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa ini ...?" Temari tersenyum menyadari kelemahannya.

"Aku telah berteman dengannya sedari kecil, aku yakin ia beruntung." Ucapnya meyakinkan, Temari hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturannya.

"Apa besok kau ikut ...?"

"Kemana?" Temari merasa hanya memiliki janji dengan Matsuri, kemana Ino akan mengajaknya?

"Kami akan mengadakan reuni SMA terdahulu ...,"

"Oh, tentu tidak ..., aku punya janji lain, lagi pula aku tidak bisa ikut karena aku bukan bagian SMA kalian ..." terang Temari.

"Yaahhh ..., padahal besok aku ingin minta pendapatmu tentang pujaan hatiku. Oh iya, aku memang membaca berita pernikahanmu ..., tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah Shikamaru, kenapa aku tidak diundang?" Ino merasa resepsi itu harus diulang kembali.

"Maaf, agar tidak terlalu diganggu media masa ..., kami menyembunyikannya. Itu sebabnya yang tahu hanya beberapa orang." Temari teringat memori pernikahannya dan tersenyum hambar. "besok aku akan membantumu berdandan agar kau dapat bertemu pujaan hatimu ..."

"Terimakasih Temari ...,"Ino memeluk Temari, tanpa sadar spatula yang ia pengang mengenai baju Temari. Bukannya marah Temari malah tertawa, ia sangat menghargai kebersamaan bersama orang lain dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian..?" Shikamaru yang baru pulang heran melihat kedua mahluk yang berada di depan TV asyik bermaskeran dan tidak tidur. padahal jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam

"Apa kau mau ikut ...?" Ino menatap genit sambil melambai-lamabikan masker wajah yang belum terpakai. Keduanya tertawa.

"Temari ...! tidurlah!" Shikamaru berkata dingin. Temari hanya diam mamandang Shikamaru. ia tidak ingin melanjutkan keributan tempo malam yang membuat dirinya benar-benar lemah.

"Ino ..., aku tidur duluan." Temari berpamitan, tentu saja Ino tidak tahu bahwa Temari dan Shikamaru berbeda kamar. Ino hanya mengangguk hambar. Rasanya ia disalahkan atas tidak tidurnya Temari.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Shikamaru ketika Temari telah pergi dari ruang tv.

"Sebentar lagi ..., film ini masih sedikit lagi." Jawab Ino cuek. Shikamaru menyambar makanan _pop corn_ yang menjadi santapan Ino dan Temari tadi.

Tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, akan tetapi Temari tahu bahwa Shikamaru tertawa. Suara itu terdengar samar-samar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah tertawa ketika bersamaku ...?" Temari benar-benar sedih, ada rasa cemburu dalam dirinya ketika Shikamaru memiliki sikap dan perlakuan yang berbeda kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sembuh total. Ya ... Temari telah sembuh sepenuhnya dari demamnya. di hari ketiga libur yang dijanjikan Matsuri, mereka akan berbelanja jika Temari sembuh. Dan pada hari ini pun, Shikamaru akan menghadiri reuni kecil-kecilan bersama Ino dan beberapa teman SMA mereka.

"Kyaaa ..., aku tidak tahu akan jadi secantik ini ..." Ino yang merasa dirinya benar-benar berubah setelah di _make over_ Temari merasa sangat bahagia.

"Tidak ada yang berubah ..., kau memang cantik Ino-_san_ ..."

"Ah, Ino saja sudah cukup ...," pinta Ino, Temari yang kadang merasa tidak sopan memanggil Ino yang lebih dewasa 4tahun darinya itu menambahkan embel-embel _san_ dibelakang namanya.

"Ino? Kau sudah siap?" panggil Shikamaru di ambang pintu.

"Sudah, apa aku cantik?" Ino berputar-putar dengan gaunnya.

"Ya, seperti biasa ..., kau cantik." Puji Shikamaru.

Temari hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pujian Shikamaru, _'Kau tidak pernah mengataiku cantik!'_

..o0o..

Shikamaru berangkat bersama Ino, sementara Matsuri menjemput Temari untuk pergi berbelanja.

"Temari ..., temani aku bertemu dengan seseorang." Pinta Matsuri kepada Temari.

"Siapa?"

"Konan ...,"

"Bukankah itu kekasih Pein yang baru ...?" Temari menyadari sahabatnya pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pein, model _artist_ seperti Temari. tetapi hubungan itu tidak bertahan lama, Karena sikap pein yang suka mempermainkan wanita membuat Matsuri memutuskannya.

"Ya, sepertinya ia ingin bercerita ...," Matsuri sedikit ragu, ia juga tidak mengetahui pasti untuk apa Konan memintanya bertemu. Konan sama seperti Temari, ia juga berprofesi sebagai model. Saat ini ia menjalin hubungan sesama model dengan pein.

..o0o..

Mereka baru saja melangkah turun dari mobil, "Konan ...?" Matsuri menatap heran ketika melihat konan menunduk di kelilingi 3 wanita yang tak dikenal. 3 orang wanita itu hanya memandang sinis pada kehadiran Temari dan Matsuri. Matsuri merasa konan terancam. ia berlari mendekati konan, sementara Temari menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa ini ...?" sesopan mungkin, Matsuri menanyai perihal yang terjadi.

BUK!

Tiba-tiba saja konan melayankan tinju ke perut Matsuri, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ...!" Temari berteriak marah. Ia membantu Matsuri berdiri. Namun _na-as_, beberapa wanita lainnya justru menarik paksa Temari dan menampar habis wajah cantiknya.

"Kau ...! aku tahu kau pernah berhubungan dengan pein, aku tidak suka ketika dia membanding-bandingkan aku denganmu! kau hanya _designer_ rendahan ...! MATI KAU ...!" konan berteriak murka, beberapa kali ia menghujamkan tendangannya ketubuh Matsuri yang telah tersungkur ke tanah.

Temari lemah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, konan memilih tempat yang sepi untuk melakukan kejahatan terencana ini. tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan minta tolong Temari. Lebih parahnya lagi, Temari ikut dihabisi oleh dua orang sekaligus, sementara konan menghajar Matsuri dengan membabi buta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikaa ...! kenapa kau tidak mengundang kami ke acara resepsimu!?" sakura protes atas ketidakadilan Shikamaru dalam mengadakan acara.

"Heh ..., merepotkan."

"Ino ..., bagaiman istri shikmaru? kau pasti sudah melihatnya karena kau menginap disana." Tanya Tenten.

"Eh ...?" ia bingung harus menjawab apa, diliriknya Kiba dan Naruto yang pura-pura tidak mengenal istri Shikamaru, "Dia cantik ..." jawabnya singkat.

"Suatu saat aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kalian." Seru Shikamaru malas.

"Kau menikah di usia 23 ..., Berapa usia istrimu?" neji juga ikut membuka suaranya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menanyakannya? merepotkan."

"Shikamaru, ceritakan saja." Kiba malah membuat suasana makin penasaran

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan ...! istriku itu tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa apa-apa, tidak bisa ini, tidak bisa itu ..., maka dari itu berhentilah memintaku membicarakannya ..." yang lain hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahinya ...?" Shikamaru hanya diam tak menjawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari terluka parah, tulangnya terasa nyeri. Nasib baiknya, ia dan Matsuri berhasil lari dari kejaran konan dan ketiga rekannya. Anehnya mereka berempat tidak mengejar. Apa ia tidak takut membiarkan Temari dan Matsuri pergi hidup-hidup?

Tanpa berpikir panjang Temari mengambil kemudi, Matsuri sudah terluka parah untuk mengemudi mobil di bandingkan Temari. Letak taman tempat mereka bertemu memang tergolong sepi, ini adalah tempat wisata yang sudah jarang dikunjungi. Letaknya pun di jalan lintas yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Temari menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang agar tidak diikuti konan serta rekannya itu. mereka hanya memandang sinis kepergian Temari dan Matsuri.

Ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan mobil Matsuri.

"Remnya blong ...!?" iris _green_-nya menatap kabel rem yang telah terpotong, "Sesuatu pasti telah dilakukan salah satu di antara mereka saat menghajar kita tadi"

"Kau benar ..., lihat itu ...!" Matsuri menunjuk gunting yang berada di dekat pedal gas. Tersangka meninggalkan barang bukti.

Temari tetap berhati-hati pada kemudinya. Ia memainkan gigi mobil untuk dapat berhenti, alih-alih mesin tersebut berhenti, mobil mereka malah berjalan oleng. Mereka memasuki jembatan penghubung. Di bawah terbentang sungai, Pilihan terakhir adalah jatuh ke sungai sebelum menyebabkan kecelakaan yang lebih parah. Jalan itu masih sepi, tapi karena mobil mereka melaju dengan kencang, sebuh truk pengangkut bahan bakar minyak yang berjalan lambat didepannya tersusul. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Temari membuka sabuk pengaman Matsuri dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi.

"Temari apa yang kau lakukan ...!?"

Temari tersenyum sebelum menendang Matsuri keluar dari mobil. Temari juga menendang gunting pemotong rem itu sebagai barang bukti yang bisa membawa konan dan rekannya di tahan.

Ia membanting keras setirnya ke arah pembatas jembatan, ia memilih menjatuhkan dirinya ke sungai dari pada menyebabkan ledakan dan jembatan yang terbelah aKibatnya.

Matsuri bernasib baik karena tidak ada mobil yang melintas berlawanan arah, sehingga ia hanya mengalami luka serius karena membentur aspal. Mobil yang berlalu setelah Temari menghentikan laju kendaraan mereka. Memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Matsuri yang sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"Temari ...," gumannya

Temari jatuh ke dalam air. Ia pasrah, ia terjebak di dalam mobil. Bahkan jika lolos dari mobil, ia Tidak bisa berenang, _'Ibu, aku akan menyusulmu ...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah kami akan kesana ..."

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Kakashi ..., ia menyuruh kita mengamankan lalu lintas ..." beginilah tugas seorang polisi, meski mereka meminta libur, mereka harus tetap siap jika ada keperluan yang mendesak.

"Ino kau pulang bersama sakura saja, nanti aku akan menjemputmu disana." Shikamaru meminta Ino untuk tidak mengikuti mereka bertiga berpatroli.

"Baiklah ..., semoga patroli kalian sukses ..."

Shikamaru, Naruton dan Kiba bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelima sahabat mereka. Mereka pergi dalam satu mobil.

"Kenapa bisa macet ...?" bagaimanapun jalan yang sepi, jika menyebabkan kemacetan pasti akan menjadi sorotan yang menarik.

"Kakashi bilang kecelakaan."

Shikamaru masih dalam kebisuannya. Tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, hati nya benar-benar tidak tenang.

Keadaan jembatan benar-benar macet beberapa polisi yang sudah ada di TKP kewalahan menyuruh masa untuk pergi.

"Kenapa banyak media masa?"

"Sepertinya kejadian langka, mungkin mereka masa dari liputan berita."

Shikamaru menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya janggal. beberapa mobil terlihat dari jauh memiliki merek _agency_ majalah yang dibintangi Temari. Mereka tidak bisa mendekat, tetapi dari atas jembatan dapat Terlihat jelas kapal derek mengangkat sebuah mobil jazz putih dari dalam sungai.

"156h-1? ... TEMARI ...!?" Kiba dan Naruto hanya bingung ketika Shikamaru menyerukan nama istrinya setelah melihat dengan jelas plat mobil kendaraan tersebut. Ia menerobos kerumunan media yang memadati TKP, perasaannya benar-benar dilanda kepanikan.

"Maaf, siapa yang kecelakaan?" Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan dirinya. merasa tidak dapat menerobos TKP, ia mencoba bertanya pada seseorang yang berada didekatnya.

"Model artis Temari dan _manager_-nya Matsuri."

"Dimana mereka?"

"Seperempat jam yang lalu baru dievakuasi dari air dan telah dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha ..." terang seseorang yang ditanyai Shikamaru itu.

Bukan hanya Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto yang mengetahui istri sahabatnya mengalami kecelakaan itu pun terkejut.

**. **

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru melaju kencang dengan mobilnya.

"Shika sadarlah ..., jangan sampai kita korban selanjutnya ..." Naruto berteriak meminta, ketika Shikamaru mengendarai dengan kecepatan penuh. Untungnya _kami-sama_ masih memihak kepada mereka.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan segera menuju ruang IGD. rumah sakit penuh dengan media masa, bahkan mereka harus menunjukan kartu identitas sebagai polisi, agar diiznikan masuk oleh penjaga rumah sakit tersebut.

"Suster ...? dimana pasien Temari dan Matsuri?" tanpa menjelaskan siapa itu Temari dan Matsuri tentu saja perawat rumah sakit telah mengenalnya.

"Nona Matsuri berada di ruang perawatan sementara nona Temari di ruang ICU ..."

"ICU ...!? apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasien mengalami koma."

**TBC**

* * *

Ini _chapter_ ketiga, akhirnya selesai juga.

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti hingga _Chapter_ ini

Terima kasih pula kepada pembaca yang sudah memberikan _reviews_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

_Reviews please, Thanks a lot.._.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING : Sistem Kebut Semalam.. Waspadai Typo (s) -_-**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari terbaring lemah, wajahnya pucat, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan segera bangun. Bukan seperti tidur biasa, namun ia mengalami koma. Sementara Matsuri yang berada diruang perawatan mengalami patah tulang di bagain punggung. luka memar menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya Matsuri mengalami luka akibat ulah Konan.

"Shikamaru ...?"

"Ayah ..., ibu?"

Mereka datang untuk menjenguk menantunya. Saat mereka tiba di ruang ICU, Shikamaru tengah duduk di luar ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Temari?" Yoshino mendudukan dirinya di samping Shikamaru, sementara Shikaku berusaha melihat keadaan menantunya dari balik kaca jendela.

"Tidak ada perubahan, ia masih koma." Ekspresinya datar, namun pandangannya menunjukan kesedihan, "dimana paman Sabaku Rei ...?" lanjutnya

"Ia masih dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha ..., Kankuro dan Gara juga akan segera datang ..."

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu ..., mereka pasti memahami mengapa Temari mengalami kejadian ini ..." Yoshino dapat merasakan beban berat yang ditanggung putranya.

"Aku permisi ..., pekerjaanku masih banyak." Tanpa menanggapi perkataan ibunya, Shikamaru berpamitan pergi kepada kedua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku yakin ini bukan kecelakaan ..., bisakah aku ditugasi untuk memeriksa langsung?" Shikamaru mejelaskan duduk perkara yang dialami istri dan temannya itu.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi menatap heran, mengapa Shikamaru memaksa menjadi penyidik dalam kasus kecelakaan artis itu?

"Karena ...," Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat sementara Kakashi masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangani kasus tersebut, tugas itu sudah diberikan kepadaku dan Choji." Pemuda berambut biru yang berada tak jauh dari meja Kakashi membuka suaranya, "Aku akan meminta tanda tangan Temari jika kau benar-benar _fans-_nya ..." lanjut Sasuke meremehkan.

"Karena dia istriku." Shikamaru menjawab dingin, tatapannya datar. Namun jelas ia mempertegas kalimatnya, bahwa Temari adalah istrinya.

Kakashi yang sedang menyeduh kopi panasnya menyemburkan kembali minuman yang tengah ia nikmati itu, Sasuke hanya _cengo_ mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru. beberapa rekan kepolisian yang berada disana pun ikut terkejut.

"Karena itulah aku mohon ..., pindahkan tugasku ke perkara ini, aku berjanji akan menemukan tersangka penyebab kecelakaan! Temari memang ceroboh, tapi tidak mungkin dengan bodohnya ia sengaja jatuh dari jembatan, bisakah aku mendapatkan tugas ini ...!?" untuk pertamakalinya seluruh orang yang berada di dalam markas kepolisian melihat Shikamaru dalam versi yang berbeda. Ia yang malas dalam menanggapi perkara menjadi sangat serius dalam meminta tugas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shika ...!?" Ino datang bersama Sakura dan Tenten. Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenali memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Hn ...?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Temari?"

"Masih seperti kemarin."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa Temari itu istrimu?"

"Sakura ...!? sudahlah, itu bukan hal penting lagi yang harus dibahas." Ino merasa pertanyaan Sakura saat ini berada pada moment yang kurang tepat.

Shikamaru melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia menuju kamar rawat Matsuri, sementara Ino dan yang lainnya diminta untuk tidak mengikutinya, karena Shikamaru dalam jam tugas. Ya, Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan tugas yang susah payah ia minta kepada Kakashi. Susah? Tentu saja, semua orang meng-klaimnya sebagai pembohong besar ketika mengaku Temari adalah istrinya. Untungnya Kiba dan Naruto yang baru saja datang memberikan penjelasan kepada rekan kepolisian yang lain bahwa benar Temari adalah istri Shikamaru.

**...o0o...**

"Pasien sedang dalam masa yang kurang stabil, harap tuan tidak terlalu banyak bertanya ..." jelas seorang perawat didepan pintu kamar rawat Matsuri, sebelum Shikamaru masuk mewawancarainya.

Shikamaru melihat Matsuri untuk pertama kalinya pasca tragedi maut kemarin.

"Shikamaru ...?" Matsuri yang melihat kedatangannya segera mengambil alih untuk duduk.

"Tetap saja berbaring, aku datang sebagi penyidik kepolisian." Shikamaru mengambil langkah duduk di samping kursi tempat Matsuri terbaring.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi ..., aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari tim penyidik TKP yang menangani mobil perkara, kabel rem jelas terpotong ..., bukan putus alami? apa kau tahu itu ...?" Shikamaru menempatkan dirinya sebagai pihak kepolisian di bandingkan teman korban.

"Ya, Konan ...! ia penyebab semuanya ..." Matsuri memberikan gunting yang telah tebungkus plastik, ia menjaganya sendiri dan membungkusnya.

Matsuri menjelaskan kejadian tragis yang menimpa dirinya dan Temari.

"Matsuri, aku berjanji akan menangani kasus ini sampai selesai ..., demi perempuan merepotkan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru bergegas menuju ICU tempat Temari di rawat, dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Ayah dan kedua kakaknya telah berada disana. Seorang perawat berbicara dengan mereka. Sepertinya sedang menjelaskan keadaan Temari.

Temari yang berada di kamar ICU tidak boleh ditunggui atau pun terlalu banyak di jenguk. Mengingat pasien yang masuk kedalam ICU adalah orang-orang dengan keadaan parah.

BUK!

Gara memukul keras tepat di rahang kanannya, Shikamaru terjatuh. Tetapi ia tidak melawan. Ia tahu ini akan terkjadi. Kankuro lebih bersikap dewasa, ia memegangi adiknya agar tidak berbuat lebih brutal. Sementara Sabaku Rei mencoba menasehati putranya yang tidak sabaran itu.

"SUDAHLAH AYAH ...! IA TIDAK MENJAGA TEMARI DENGAN BAIK ...!" Gara berteriak kesal ketika Sabaku Rei mencoba menenangkan.

"Gara ..., kecelakaan ini terjadi bukan karena salah siapa-siapa! ini hanya cobaan bagi kita." Sabaku rei lebih bijak dalam menangani permasalahan keluarga.

"Ayah ...! Kakak ...! aku berjanji akan menyelasikan kasus ini!" akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suaranya.

"Jika pun kasus ini selesai, apa putriku masih bisa terbangun ...? aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, tapi ..., aku tidak ingin kehilangan putriku seperti aku kehilangan ibunya." Sabaku Rei berkata lemah, ia mengajak Shikamaru duduk diruang tunggu. Sementara Kankuro membawa Gara pergi menjauh. Ia meronta tak terima, sementara beberapa orang yang lewat hanya memandang heran.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia sadar dokter telah menjelaskan kemungkinan kesembuhan Temari sangat kecil. Masih dalam kebisuan Shikamaru, Sabaku rei membuka suaranya lagi.

"Aku menyayanginya ..., aku berharap ia bahagia bersamamu?"

"Maaf ayah, aku tidak dapat membahagiakannya ..." Shikamaru mengaku pasrah, jikalau rekan ayahnya itu memutuskan perjanjian mereka dan meminta Shikamaru bercerai jika Temari sembuh nanti, ia akan siap.

"Aku minta maaf, pasti sangat sulit mengontrol Temari ..., kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah ..." meski ia sangat sedih dengan keadaan putrinya., ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun, bahkan ia menenangkan Shikamaru yang merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan melihat Gara disana ..." Sabaku Rei pamit kepada Shikamaru, ia tampak kecewa karna hanya dapat melihat putrinya dari balik kaca jendela. Tanpa bisa masuk menyentuh putrinya.

Shikamaru hanya diam memandang kepergian mertuanya itu. Setelah tak terlihat lagi, ia berpaling manatap wajah istrinya dari balik kaca jendela.

'_Bahkan saat ini kau sangat merepotkanku'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu berlalu pasca kecelakaan tragis Temari dan Matsuri. Matsuri sudah sedikit membaik, ia sudah diizinkan pulang. Dalam saran untuk rawat jalan, sementara Temari masih dalam keadaan koma. Makin hari keadaannya makin memburuk. Denyut jantungnya terkadang normal, tetapi lebih sering lemah. Meskipun kasus kecelakaan itu telah usai dengan penangkapan Konan dan ketiga rekannya. Namun Sabaku Rei benar, itu tidak akan membuat putrinya bangun.

"Kasihan sekali Shikamaru ...," Sakura yang kembali berkunjung bersama Tenten dan Ino merasa Shikamaru sangat tertekan. Shikamaru selalu duduk di ruang tunggu menanti saat perawat mengizinkannya masuk.

"Ya ..., sudah dua minggu lebih tapi Temari belum sadar." Tentu saja Sakura dan Tenten membicarakan Shikamaru ketika Shikamaru sedang beranjak pergi.

"Waktu itu Shikamaru sepertinya tidak menyukai istrinya ..., kau ingat ketika Neji menanyakannya ...?" Tenten melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi ..., siapa yang tahu jika dihati ..." Ino lebih memahami Shikamaru di bandingkan yang lain, ia yakin Shikamaru tidak seperti apa yang ditunjukan.

"Berhentilah membicarakanku ...!" tanpa disadari ketiganya, Shikamaru telah kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Eh ...? hehe ..., Maaf."mereka hanya tertawa masam ketika _dipergoki_ Shikamaru sedang bergosip.

Temari dinyatakan dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, tidak diizinkan siapapun masuk menjenguknya. Dengan terpaksa Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura dan Tenten kembali ke rumah masing-masing tanpa dapat bertemu Temari.

**...o0o...**

Dapat dihitung, dalam dua minggu lebih, Shikamaru hanya dapat bertemu Temari selama 2 kali, itu pun dengan usaha menunggu berlama-lama hingga perawat mengatakan keadaannya normal. Shikaku dan Yoshino bahkan tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk, di karenakan mereka datang disaat keadaan Temari memburuk. Sementara Ayah dan kedua kakak Temari juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang dapat masuk saat keadaan Temari lemah.

Matsuri dibawa ke Otogakure untuk pemulihan alternatif tulang punggungnya yang patah, Matsuri hanya dapat mendengar kabar tentang Temari dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdiri diambang pintu kamar yang dulunya di tempati Temari, hampir dua bulan usia pernikahan mereka, tetapi sudah banyak masalah yang terjadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru ia bergegas menuju Garasi dan melaju kencang dengan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

"Maaf tuan saat ini keadaan nona Temari lemah ..., tidak ada yang diizinkan masuk, ditakutkan kondisi nona terganggu ..."

"Aku mohon ..., biarkan aku masuk!" Shikamaru bersikeras meminta masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Maaf tuan, tapi tidak bisa!" Perawat tersebut menjawab dengan tegas.

"Aku mohon, bahkan jika ini terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku malam ini menemaninya ...!" Shikamaru berlutut meminta perawat mengizinkannya, perawat yang berada di hadapannya bingung, sementara orang yang berlewatan hanya menatap Shikamaru iba.

"Aku mohon ..., aku benar-benar ingin berada disampingnya, biarkan aku masuk malam ini saja." Nada bicaranya hanya diberikan penekanan, namun matanya tidak dapat menahan lagi. Air matanya menetes, menggambarkan keadaan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hey merepotkan ..., kau belum bangun?" Shikamaru berbicara kepada sosok lemah yang terbaring di depannya. Hanya mereka berdua, setelah susah payah meminta, Pihak rumah sakit mengizinkan Shikamaru menemani Temari dengan catatan jangan terlalu mengganggu.

Ia menatap sedih wajah Temari, digenggamnya tangan putih yang dingin itu. Ia membaringkan kepalanya disamping tempat tidur, Menunggui Temari untuk malam ini. Ia berharap Temari terjaga dari tidurnya yang panjang.

Pikiran Shikamaru menerawang jauh mengingat hal-hal yang telah ia lewati bersama Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari ...?" Yoshino merasa mengenali Temari dari beberapa majalah.

"Ibu kenal ...?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Temari ini model artis, ia sangat terkenal ..., beruntung sekali kau Shikamaru ..."

Shikamaru kembali menatap malas. Temari hanya tersenyum ketika di puji sang calon mertua. "... Biasa saja, terlihat merepotkan."

_Shikamaru's POV_

_kau tahu? ketika pertma kali aku melihatmu, aku benar-benar terkejut ..., bagaimana tidak?_ _orang yang dipasangkan untuk menikah denganku adalah seorang 'Temari' _

_Teman SMP bahkan sampai SMA-ku selalu membawa majalah tentang mu, dan semua lelaki mengagumimu. _

_Bagaimana bisa sekarang aku melihatmu sebagai calonku? Kau tahu ...? aku sangat senang, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan kesenanganku mengingat ayahmu mengatakan kau mau menikah setelah dipaksa. Makanya aku bersikap begitu._

_Aku mohon terimalah aku ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau pikir sebagai model artis setiap orang harus mengenalimu?" suaranya dingin dan terdengar menyakitkan, "Apa kau pikir aku akan bangga menikahi seorang model artis dan merasa beruntung?" Temari masih berada dalam kebisuannya.

"Kau tetaplah hal yang merepotkan ..., bahkan dengan segala hal yang kau miliki sebagai artis, tidak akan membuatmu bisa menjadi istri yang pandai ..." lanjutnya lagi.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Kau ingat ayahmu menitipkan pesan untuk menjagamu? aku tahu dia khawatir, ia tahu aku akan kesulitan dalam membenahimu. Ia berharap kau dapat berubah dewasa, kau manja , selalu berfasilitas penuh, dan ayahmu takut jika kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sombong. _

_Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku memutuskan akan merawatmu tanpa pembantu agar kita mandiri, tapi maaf ..., sepertinya aku membuatmu menangis, apa aku terlalu membanding-bandingkankan mu dengan wanita pandai? Maaf ,aku tidak berani menatapmu yang manangis. Tadinya aku ingin berbicara dengan lembut tapi Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menegluarkan kata-kata kasar, otak dan mulutku tidak bisa bekerja normal ketika bersamamu ..., aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan takut mengungkapkannya, aku menyesal ..., maafkan aku Temari ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari mencoba sedikit berdiri dari kursinya. Pesawat yang mulai berjalan membuat Tubuhnya oleng. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru menarik pergelangan tangan Temari dan menarik kasar tubuhnya agar terduduk diatas kursi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah naik pesawat ...? apa yang kau lakukan ha!? merepotkan?" ekspresinya datar dan dingin, dengan cepat ia meraih sabuk milik Temari dan menguncinya.

"Aku hanya mencari Matsuri ...,"

Tanpa peduli lagi Shikamaru segera menyenderkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya lagi menerawang menuju mimpi, "Jangan lagi berdiri ketika pesawat lepas landas!"

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Kau itu benar-benar serampangan, apa kau tahu aku panik ketika pesawat lepas landas.? Jika kau jatuh pasti akan membahayakan untukmu ..., aku hanya berpura-pura tidur selama perjalanan, apa kau tahu aku menjagamu dari awal keberangktan hingga kita sampai kembali ke konoha, kau itu benar-benar membuatku hampir kehilangan jantung._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey kau ...! bangun!" dengan kasar, Shikamaru mengguncang-guncang tubuh Temari yang masih berada di dalam selimut.

"Kyaaaaa ...! apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Temari berteriak kesal ketika mendapati Shikamaru berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hey! Kau itu di rumahku ...!? apa kau lupa penumpang ...," Matanya menatap sinis, "Matsuri menelponku! kau harus segera bersiap-siap ..., satu jam lagi pemotretan dimulai." perkataannya menampar Temari dari kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia tidak tinggal di apartemennya lagi. Dan saat ini, ia adalah istri dari nanas didepannya.

"Cihh ...! apa kau pikir aku ini menumpang di rumahmu!?" keluh Temari.

"Lalu? Kau pikir kau itu ratu ...!? dan kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu? Merepotkan ..!?" serunya datar sembari melangkah pergi.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, sampai kapan kau bisa menyesuaikan jadwal kerjamu dengan kehidupanmu? Maaf aku agak sedikit kasar, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi mandiri terhadap pekerjaanmu, jika kau tidak bisa mengatur dirimu sendiri pola tidur pun pasti akan kacau._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak kerjakan? Bisa antarkan aku ...?" pinta Temari kepada Shikamaru yang sedang menyiapkan kopinya sendiri.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku ini pelayanmu? Bahkan kalau kau sekarang berpikir itu adalah tugasku sebagai suamimu ..., Apa kau menempatkan dirimu sebagai istriku?" nada bicaranya datar, dingin dan menyakitkan. ia tidak menatap Temari.

"Aku mohon, bukannya kau juga sudah tahu bahwa semua fasilitasku telah diambil ayah, dan aku tergantung padamu ..."

"Hn ...? aku membiarkanmu tinggal disini ..., tapi aku minta kau jangan merepotkanku."

"Hey! apa tidak ada pelayan yang bisa mengantarku!"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari Temari, "Kau perhatikan rumah ini ..., aku tidak manja sepertimu yang segala sesuatunya dikerjakan pembantu!"

"Ya! aku memang tidak bisa memasak ...! aku tidak bisa membersihkan rumah ..! aku manja ..! dan aku memang perempuan merepotkan ...!" Kesabaran Temari telah habis, ia pikir Shikamaru akan melunak dan membantunya jika ia memohon. Tapi bukannya membantu justru Shikamaru makin merendahkannya. Ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan rumah. Taksi adalah alternatif tercepat yang harus ia temui sebelum pemotretannya dimulai.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Aku segera menelpon Matsuri dan mengatakan kau pergi menggunakan taksi, aku sangat khawatir , kau tahu ..., kau yang tidak pernah pergi naik kendaraan umum begitu membuatku pusing apa kau sampai dengan selamat. Tapi aku berharap kau mengerti bahwa aku berusaha membuatmu mandiri,maafkan aku tidak mengantarmu _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru ...!? kau dimana, bisakah kau menjemput Temari ...?" pinta Matsuri di seberang telepon.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengantarnya, aku sedang menyelesaikan kasus." Sekali lagi ia menguap malas, sedari awal hidup bersama Temari, ia selalu kebagian pekerjaan wanita merepotkan itu.

"Temari sakit." Suara Matsuri terdengar panik.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Maaf Temari aku yang memaksa Matsuri memberimu makanan nasi, begitu aku tahu kau hanya mengkonsumsi suplemen mebuatku memintanya untuk tidak memberikanmu suplemen lagi dan memaksamu memakan nasi kotak yang kuantarkan ku studiomu, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, tapi aku harap kau memperhatikan kesehatanmu._

_Aku benar-benar khawatir ketika Matsuri memintaku menjemptmu, kau sakit? Karna makanan yang kuberi? Ya tuhan ..., kau tahu? di sepanjang jalan aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bisa jalan sendirikan?"

Temari tidak menjawab, ia keluar sendiri dan berjalan _gontay_ menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan memasak bubur ..., kau jangan merepotkan aku ...! makan saja atau kau ingin aku kirim ke Suna agar tidak merepotkanku lagi." Shikamaru berlalu meninggalkan Temari. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak ingin keluarganya mengetahui keadaannya saat ini. baik ayah maupun ke dua kakaknya pasti akan memaksanya berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai model.

10 menit kemudian Shikamaru datang membawa bubur. Ia membangunkan Temari untuk memakannya. "Jangan menolak ...! makanlah, aku masih memiliki urusan, jika ada apa-apa ... hubungi aku." Serunya berlalu pergi.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Aku khawatir! benar-benar khawatir, aku ingin memapahmu , tapi kau keluar dari mobil mengacuhkanku, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku, aku menghargai itu, tapi aku mohon makanlah bubur yang kubuat ini. Aku mohon Temari, lekaslah sembuh. Aku mencintaimu... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berusaha meletakan gelas yang telah dibersihkan, rak yang tinggi membuatnya menjinjitkan kakinya, namun masih menyisakan jarak jangkauan yang jauh, _'Kenapa membuat rak setinggi ini!'_

Dengan kesal, ia mengambil kursi sebagai injakan agar dapat menggapai rak tersebut. Baru saja menaikinya, tiba-tiba Temari oleng, tubuhnya berusaha kuat menahan keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh. Namun keseimbangannya benar-benar hilang.

Bruk! Matanya terpejam pasrah, tubuhnya merasa bahwa ia tidak jatuh di atas lantai. Iris _green-_nya terbuka perlahan. Untuk waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, dua pasang mata itu bertatapan, Shikamaru hanya menatap tajam Temari. Tangan kekarnya berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"kalau kau tidak bisa, lebih baik tidak usah kau lakukan! aku tidak pernah memintamu bekerja dirumahku ..., aku tidak ingin rumahku hancur." Ia menurunkan Temari dari gendongannya. Mengambil gelas yang tergenggam di tangan Temari dan meletakannya dengan mudah, "Duduklah ..., biar aku yang memasak makan malam."

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Aku sungguh khawatir melihatmu berusaha meletakan gelas di rak atas, aku berlari dan menangkapmu._

_Aku terkejut, wajah kita terlalu dekat ..., wajahmu cantik, aku benar-benar mengagumimu, aku minta maaf, tiba-tiba saja aku memarahimu. aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku marah? aku terlalu panik melihatmu yang hampir jatuh. _

_Aku lebih memilih memaskan makan malam untuk mu, sebagai permintaan maaf ..., semoga kau bersedia memakannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TEMARI ..!?" teriakan Shikamaru menyadarkan Temari untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Dengan ragu, ia memandang ke arah sumber suara. Ia segera membuka pintu, setelah menyadari Shikamaru menunggunya di luar.

Ia menghambur memeluk erat Shikamaru. tangisnya pecah, Shikamaru dapat merasakan ketakutan yang dialami Temari. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangisnya tertahan. Awalnya Shikamaru sedikit terkejut dengan Temari yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Perlahan Shikamaru memeluk Temari dan menenangkannya. Dapat dirasakan kulit Temari sudah mendingin, baju mini yang ia kenakan membuat AC mobil membekukan kulitnya. Dengan cepat, Shikamaru membuka jaketnya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh istrinya itu. Setelah mengunci mobil Temari, ia Membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil agar mereka dapat segera pulang ke rumah.

"berapa lama kau menangis ha ...? merepotkan?" guman Shikamaru melihat mata Temari yang jelas membengkak.

"Sepertinya menjadi Temari itu sulit ..." ntah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia menyentuh pipi Temari dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Panas!?" suhu tubuh Temari tidak normal. Menyadari hal itu, Shikamaru menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah.

Tangannya mengguncang pelan Temari, "Hey ... bangun ...!" seru Shikamaru.

"Hn...?" Temari membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar. langkahnya _gontay_, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sepertinya pikirannya sangat kacau. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan Shikamaru yang memperhatikan dirinya dari ambang pintu. Tubuhnya meringkuk kedinginan, matanya terpejam, ia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

Shikamaru melangkah ke ranjang Temari. "Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan ..." sedikit memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, ia menutupi tubuh istrinya itu dengan selimut tebal.

"Ayah ..." igaunya, bibirnya _gemeltukan _menahan suhu dingin di tubuhnya. Perlahan, Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Temari. Tangannya bergerak cepat memeluk tubuh istrinya, tanpa menyisakan jarak, ia menyelipkan wajah Temari ke jenjang lehernya membuat gadis _blonde _itu mendapat kehangatan alami.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Ketika aku pulang dan tidak mendapatimu, kau tahu...! aku khawatir...! aku menelponmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif, dan setelah tahu jawaban Matsuri aku segera mencarimu, aku bersumpah akan membunuh diriku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. _

_Aku menemukanmu, syukurlah kau masih disana, kau sangat ketakutan dan memelukku, kau tahu? aku sangat senang sekali, aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama , tapi tubuh mu yang mendingin membuat ku harus membawamu pulang, _

_Aku menyentuh pipimu, menghapus titik air mata yang masih basah, tubuh mu panas, aku ingin menggendongmu, tapi mengingat kau sangat tidak menyukaiku. Aku membangunkanmu dan kau lebih memilih berjalan sendiri, aku cemas, aku takut kau jatuh ... Temari, jika kau sakit aku akan jauh lebih sakit._

_Kau langsung tertidur tanpa memakai selimut. Dasar bodoh. Kau memang serampangan._

_Aku mengambil hp mu dan mengecasnya ... ketika pagi –pagi sekali aku menelpon Matsuri dan meminta meliburkan jadwalmu selam tiga hari. Ya, aku memaksanya. Aku meminta nomor agency2 mu dan menelpon nya ... meminta waktu khusus dan perbaikan jadwal. Syukurlah mereka meneirimanya. Itulah sebabnya aku mengetahui semua agencymu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi, aku mencintaimu Temari ... sangat mencintaimu ..._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

"... sialnya aku menikahi patung es ..." guman Temari, ia menutup majalah, mematikan tv, dan beranjak berlalu ke kamar tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur saja.

Belum sempat ia menutup mata tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, "Kau sudah pulang.?" Tanya Temari bingung

"Hn ..., ini makananmu ..." ia memberikan bungkusan kepada Temari, saat ini waktu menunjukan jam istirahat siang _'Apa mungkin ia beristirahat untuk memastikan aku makan?'_

"Ayahmu menanyakan kabarmu, sepertinya seseorang mengabarkannya. ayahmu memintaku menjagamu ..." seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Temari, ia menjawab dengan datar.

"Oh ... ya, terimakasih. apa ayah tahu keadaanku?" Temari sedikit kecewa mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Tapi ia mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak terlalu kaku.

"Aku bilang kau baik-baik saja ..., bukan begitu ...?"

"Emm ..., ya ..."

"Baiklah jika kau sudah sehat sebaiknya jangan bertingkah seperti tuan putri ..., aku bukan pengasuhmu ..." iris _green-_nya menatap tak percaya, alih-alih dikasihani, tanpa memandang fisiknya yang belum membaik, Shikamaru justru mempersulit hatinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak lagi melakukan hal yang merepotkan ...! kau pasti tahu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, keluargamu akan mencariku ..., maka dari itu, berhentilah merepotkanku." Ia pergi meninggalkan Temari, tanpa memandang titihan air mata dari iris _green_ istrinya.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendengarmu mengatakan aku adalah patung es.. aku sangat kesal dan menyadari bahwa pengorbananku selama ini sia-sia, kau memang tidak berubah... tidak berusaha berubah, bahkan menerimaku.. _

_aku sengaja pulang dari jam istirahat siang hanya untuk memastikan kau membaik, dan makan siang... aku hanya berbohong, ketika mengatakan bahwa ayahmu yang menyuruhku menjagamu... _

_saat itu aku marah, sangat marah dan kesal.. kau benar-benar membenciku Temari? aku menyesal...lagi-lagi aku berkata kasar...aku terlalu marah mendengar penuturanmu bahwa aku adalah patung es... ubun-ubunku panas, mungkin sikapku memang buruk..maaf Temari, aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kulakukan.. terlalu mencintaimu membuat otakku lumpuh..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan!" Shikamaru gusar mendapati Temari pergi dari rumahnya. ketika ia memasuki kamar tidur Temari, Semua lemari terbuka dan pakaiannya menghilang. Di atas ranjang masih tergeletak nasi kotak yang ia berikan siang tadi.

"Apa kau ingin bermain-main ha!?" jemarinya menekan tombol HP-nya dengan kasar. Berkali-kali dihubungi, Temari tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Aku panik...! Pakaian mu tidak ada, apa kau benar-benar membenciku..? maaffkan aku Temari ... aku mohon maafkan aku ... jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak siap untuk kau tinggalkan ... Temari, kembalilah ..., aku mencintaimu... maafkan aku yang bodoh ini..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rumah tangga!? dia bukan suamiku ..., dia monster ...! patung es ...! ia tidak berhati, kau tidak tahu sulitnya aku selama ini!? apa lebih baik aku minta tuhan mencabut nyawaku saja ...!?" Temari kesal, ia meluapkan segala kekesalan hatinya, sementara Matsuri hanya menatapnya sedih.

"Temari ..., hadapi masalahmu, jangan lari seperti ini ...!"

Temari tidak mendengarkan Matsuri lagi, ia lari menuju pintu dan bergegas pergi. Tapi begitu ia membuka pintu , Shikamaru sudah berada disana. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menarik paksa lengan istrinya itu, mengambil kopernya dan membawanya paksa ke dalam mobil.

"Berhenti! turunkan aku ...!" Temari terus berteriak meminta Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya, "aku bilang berhenti ...!"

Shikamaru hanya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. Temari menatap murka, ia tidak takut lagi untuk semua tatapan Shikamaru yang menyakitkan itu. Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan, mengingat mereka sedang berkendara. sementara Temari kembali dalam tangisnya.

"Turun!" Shikamaru berkata tegas. Sementara Temari masih dalam posisinya, ia tidak sudi masuk ke dalam goa hantu itu lagi.

Putri ketiga Sabaku ini memang sangat mengesalkan hatinya. Dengan kasar, Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Temari diam. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia masih menangis, hanya dapat menangis. Shikamaru menekan bahunya agar ia terduduk di atas kursi ruang tengah.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau perbuat? apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja tidak merepotkanku!" Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membentak Temari.

"Temari! Tidak ..., Tuan putri ...!" ulangnya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. "jika kau ingin pergi dan kembali ke keluargamu ..., bunuh aku sekarang juga! setelah kau membunuhku, kembalilah pada keluargamu ... karena keluargamu akan tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi pengasuhmu ...!" Shikamaru sangat gusar ia pergi meninggalkan Temari yang masih terduduk diam.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Temari merasakan dadanya sesak. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengontrol nafasnya dengan baik. ia tahu masalah antar keluarga akan tejadi jika ia pergi dari Shikamaru dalam keadaan seperti saat ini. Tapi apa dayanya, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan semua perlakuan dan perkataan kasar Shikamaru. Jika Shikamaru memang keberatan atas dirinya, tidak bisakah Shikamaru memahami bahwa Temari tidak semandiri dirinya.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK SEMANDIRI MU ...! AKU MANJA ...! AKU MEREPOTKAN ...! AKU PENYEBAB MASALAH ...!" nafasnya naik turun, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Temari berteriak keras kepadanya. Saat ia berpaling Temari telah berdiri menunjuk dirinya.

"Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tidak bisa menjadi dirimu ... atau sesuai keinginanmu ...! aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang ibu di dalam hidupku ... aku tidak tahu menjadi wanita itu harus seperti apa ...! aku tidak terbiasa untuk melakukan semua hal dengan benar ...! tidak ada yang mengajariku, ayah dan kakak tidak pernah menyuruhku!" suara Temari mereda. Karena tangisnya, ia tak sanggup berkata, tapi ia memaksanya. Wajahnya memerah , tubuhnya terduduk di atas lantai. Sesak di dada makin menjadi-jadi karena isak tangisnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku lebih baik lagi ...!? tidak bisakah kau tidak mengasariku!? kau benar..., aku wanita yang hanya bisa menangis, menyebabkan masalah, mere ..." belum usai Temari berkata, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai, Shikamaru yang menyadari segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Temari ...!?" Shikamaru benar-benar panik, ia mengangkat tubuh Temari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Temari ...? kau benar-benar merepotkan." Keluh Shikamaru, ia mengompres Temari. Keadaan nya saat ini jauh lebih buruk dari semalam.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Aku sudah sampai di pintu apartemen Matsuri. aku mendengarmu mangatakan semuanya. Sepertinya kau memang ingin berpisah dariku, kau benar-benar membenciku? maaf karna aku yang seperti ini, dirimu harus terlibat pernikahan dengan ku. aku terluka mendengarkanmu mengatakan semuanya.._

_Aku marah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kau minta diturunkan, kau mantapku tajam. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu terluka._

_Aku tahu kau membenciku, otakku benar-benar tidak bekerja normal... aku terlanjur marah mendengarmu berkata begitu. Lalu aku berniat pergi ke tempat Naruto atau kiba, tiba-tiba kau berteriak lantang, manumpahkan semua isi hatimu.. kau tahu, aku sangat terluka ketika kau mengatakan semua. Aku tidak tahu kau merasakan hal seperti itu.. Temari aku memang bodoh maafkan aku... aku berjanji akan memperbaiki diriku..._

_Aku mohon Temari maafkan aku, apa membuatmu mandiri tidak kau sukai.. aku baru menyadari kau kesepian tanpa seorang ibu, itu sebabnya kau sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang, aku sangat bodoh telah membuatmu marah..._

_Kau jatuh dan pingsan, aku panik! Temari... jangan seperti ini lagi, kami-sama maafkan aku menyakitinya ... bangunlah Temari, aku menyesal.. aku janji akan berubah..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya pusing bukan main, ia masih dalam proses pengumpulan nyawa. Ketika menyadari Shikamaru telah berada di sampingnya, kejadian semalam teringat dengan jelas.

"Aku sudah menelpon Matsuri untuk mengganti jadwalmu, istirahtlah." seru Shikamaru datar. Tanpa menatap Temari ia berlalu meninggalkan Temari, "Makan sarapanmu, dan kembalilah tidur agar kau cepat pulih ..." serunya dari ambang pintu.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Aku menunggumu sampai membuka mata, aku manangis semalaman.. aku tidak bisa tidur.. badanmu benar-benar panas... kau tidak sadarkan diri... ketika kau membuka mata aku mengahapus titik air mata ku dan mengingtkanmu untuk makan, aku tidak berani menatapmu yg terluka karna ku, tamari aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi... aku mencintaimu.. lekaslah sembuh sayang..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah sembuh...?" Temari sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru memegang dahinya dengan lembut memastikan suhu badannya membaik, "istirahatlah lagi ..., badanmu masih hangat."

Temari tetap dalam diam, sementara Shikamaru menunjukan kamar tamu kepada Ino.

"Temari ..., ia benar-benar berubah!?" seru Matsuri tak percaya

"Mana mungkin ia mencaciku di depan kalian berdua ..., akting yang bagus shika " Temari hanya menggerutu tak ingin berharap lebih seperti yang pernah ia alami. Keduanya berlalu menuju kemar Temari.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Aku takut kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan ino. Meski pernikahan kita tanpa landasan seperti yang kau katakan itu, tapi aku tidak akan mau mengkhianatimu,_

_Aku malu, tapi aku berusaha senormal mungkin mengecek keadaanmu agar kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu..._

_Ketika aku berlalu aku mendengar kau berkata tentang akting ku yang bagus. Itu membuatku sangat terluka, tapi aku memendamnya, itu tidak seberap dengan luka yang kubuat kepadamu... Temari.. tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku..?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Temari...! tidurlah..." Shikamaru berkata dingin. Temari hanya diam mamandang Shikamaru. ia tidak ingin melanjutkan keributan tempo malam yang membuat dirinya benar-benar lemah.

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Kau ingin bergadang? Apa kau pikir itu sembuh? Aku agak sedikit protektf ketika melihatmu seperti itu, aku mohon jagalah kesehatanmu.. kau baru saja sembuh bodoh... selamat malam sayang,aku ingin mengucapkan itu, dan mengecup dahimu.. tapi kau berlalu saja dariku, aku tidak berani menghentikan langkahmu untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur... aku tahu kau benar-benar sangat membenciku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"156h-1? ... TEMARI ...!?" Kiba dan Naruto hanya bingung ketika Shikamaru menyerukan nama istrinya setelah melihat dengan jelas plat mobil kendaraan tersebut. Ia menerobos kerumunan media yang memadati TKP, perasaannya benar-benar dilanda kepanikan.

"Maaf, siapa yang kecelakaan?" Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan dirinya. merasa tidak dapat menerobos TKP, ia mencoba bertanya pada seseorang yang berada didekatnya.

"Model artis Temari dan _manager_-nya Matsuri."

"Dimana mereka?"

"Seperempat jam yang lalu baru dievakuasi dari air dan telah dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha ..." terang seseorang yang ditanyai Shikamaru itu.

Shikamaru melaju kencang dengan mobilnya, "Shika sadarlah ..., jangan sampai kita korban selanjutnya ..." Naruto berteriak meminta, ketika Shikamaru mengendarai dengan kecepatan penuh. Untungnya _kami-sama_ masih memihak kepada mereka.

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan segera menuju ruang IGD. rumah sakit penuh dengan media masa, bahkan mereka harus menunjukan kartu identitas sebagai polisi, agar diiznikan masuk oleh penjaga rumah sakit tersebut.

"Suster ...? dimana pasien Temari dan Matsuri?"

"Nona Matsuri berada di ruang perawatan sementara nona Temari di ruang ICU ..."

"ICU ...!? apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasien mengalami koma."

_Shikamaru's POV_

_Temari aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, aku tidak tenang, apa lagi ketika melihat mobil yang aku kenali sebagai mobil Matsuri itulah yang mengalami kecelakaan. bukankah pagi tadi kau berangkat dengan mobil itu...?_

_Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. dan kau tahu Temari, aku rapuh, sangat rapuh ketika tahu kau mengalami koma... Temari apa kau tidak akan membuka matamu untukku lagi? Aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Temari aku mohon bangunlah,jika kau bangun aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku akan merelakan pekerjaan ku dan kembali kepada ayah agar kita dapat bercerai, Temari aku mohon buka lah matamu... aku tidak akan menahanmu disisiku lagi.._

_Jujur aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk melepaskanmu, tapi aku lebih tidak siap untuk kehilanganmu selamanya... Temari... bukalah matamu... aku merindukanmu... selamanya aku hanya mencintaimu... sampai kapanpun..._

_kau tahu kau itu merepotkan... sampai kapanpun kau itu merepotkan hatiku, membuat hatiku tidak dapat tenang, membuat repot perasaanku yang selalu memikirkanmu, membuat repot otakku yang selalu berpikir cara mendapatkanmu... kau benar-benar merepotkanku Temari.. tapi tidak masalah jika itu adalah dirimu...aku mencintaimu.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shikamaru masih menerawang semua kejadian-kejadian antara mereka. tapi semua itu percuma saja, penyesalannya kini dihadapkan dengan keadaan Temari yang terbujur lemah di pembaringan.

"Temari aku menyayangimu..." Shikamaru mengecup lembut dahi Temari. air matanya mengalir , dadanya sangat sesak, sesuatu seperti menusuk-nusuk jantungnya.

"Bangunlah Temari... aku tidak sanggup melihatmu begini..." serunya di sela-sela tangisnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya sampai di _Chapter_ keempat

Author Kebut nulis ..., *lagi ujian sih.. -_- mohon dimaklumi untuk typo(s)

_readers_ pasti cape' bacanya, yapz... fic ke 4 hanya kilas balik aja, buatnya juga Copas dari fic sebelumnya.. hohhohoo

mohon di review yak...


End file.
